El Amor Quema
by TheUnstableWarriorAB
Summary: Mi nombre es Axel y esta es una parte de mi vida llena de errores bien intencionados pero egoístas. Después de haber huido de mi pasado, lo conocí y él llegó a cambiar mi vida. Recuerdos de haber lastimado y haber sido lastimado. Él es el amor de mi vida pero yo no el de él, pero esta es mi historia y al menos eso sí me pertenece. AU Moderno. Yaoi.
1. Capitulo 1: Adios

Tengo... tantos arrepentimientos, deseos, desesperaciones, esperanzas... tan sólo pensar que mi vida dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados al conocer a aquellos chicos. Contando que después de todo termine llorando en el mismo bar de mala muerte de siempre.

Oh, mis disculpas por no haberme presentado, mi nombre es Axel Flynn, ¿lo captas?. Y no creo que estaría muy bien contar esta historia desde esta parte, si quiero contar mi historia debo comenzar diciendo cómo comenzó todo.

—Ya no te amo…—leí esas palabras mientras arrugaba la nota cerrando mi puño intentando aguantar las lágrimas que se acomunaban en mis ojos. Falle.

Me dejé caer en el sillón. Estaba realmente dolido, las lágrimas cayeron como el fúnebre carnaval en honor a la más deprimente e ridícula ruptura que alguien haya tenido, en ese caso estaba yo. Säix me había dejado... me pare y eche un vistazo al apartamento. Con los ojos llorosos y la vista borrosa logre notar que varias cosas habían desaparecido. Ahora mis lágrimas se convirtieron en unos fuertes sollozos, unos cuantos y unos gritos de dolor.

Choqué la espalda contra la pared y me deje caer lentamente hasta quedar sentado en el piso. No quería volver a leer esa carta, el hombre de pelo azul que tanto había amado durante años me había dejado... no, cambiado por un tal Xemnas que había conocido.

Tantos años... deje todo atrás por él... todo para nada, ¡así me lo devuelve!

Entre varias horas de lamentaciones termine en un bar, pedía whisky en las rocas tras otro hasta que termine pidiendo tequila, no quería ni recordar mi nombre. Entonces el chico que atendía la barra se me acercó, era rubio con unos indomables picos en una sola dirección parecía que el viento había arrasado con ellos aunque se postraba con una cara con expresiones suaves pero una expresión gallarda e irritada lo acompañaba. En ese momento me recordó a un novio que había tenido en la secundaria, para ser sincero, me parecía exactamente igual.

—Oye, me tiras por la ventana el trabajo—no logré entender el mísero mensaje que me intentaba decir.

— ¿Qué?—le dije con un tono de confusión aumentado por mil por las diversas copas que ya se me habían subido.

—Tu presciencia ahuyenta clientes—mire a mi alrededor, era cierto, los banquillos cerca de mí estaban vacíos— ¿acaso eres muy imbécil para notarlo?—era obvio que las expresiones enojadas eran a causa de su trabajo, no lo culpo, yo salí de mi casa para ver unas cosas con la editorial y al volver...

Unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos—discúlpame...—por muy temerario que sea comúnmente, estar alcoholizado me pone bastante sentimental y creo que añadir una ruptura con el hombre que yo pensaba era el amor de mi vida no está de más. Recosté la cabeza sobre la barra y me le quedé mirando fijamente a los ojos, un ligero recuerdo apareció en mi mente "pero yo..." Vaya, así que eso fue lo que sintió, creo que obtuve mi karma.

— ¿Te vas a largar, sí o no?—me dijo mientras escuchaba una orden y la servía en un vaso.

—Vamos Roxas, no seas tan cruel. —escuche a una chica y ella se sentó en el banquillo a mi lado-trae dos cervezas-la voltee a ver, tenía el pelo corto y negro, imitó mi acción y cruzamos miradas—yo invito. —dijo sonriéndome.

—Gracias...

—Xion, como siempre me arruinas el trabajo—le respondía el rubio mientras nos daba los dos tarros.

—Para eso están los amigos—le guiñó el ojo, a lo que él le dedicó un gruñido—,ahora, erizo pelirrojo—no era la primera vez que alguien me llamaba de esa manera, ya que mi pelo tenía un tono rojo fuego y lo tenía peinado en varias puntas hacia atrás, así que era algo normal.

—Axel...—la interrumpí.

—Axel, ¿qué cuentas?—me preguntó dándole un sorbo a su bebida

—Nada—le respondí tomando el mango de la cerveza y levantado la mirada.

—A ver...—se puso una mano en la barbilla-un hombre guapo, delgado, de entre veinticinco a treinta y cinco años, deprimido en un bar...—tomó su cerveza para después dirigirme la mirada— ¿por qué te dejó la novia, eh?—me preguntó con toda la confianza del mundo, ¿enserio era tan fácil de leer?—sí, sí lo eres—¿acaso respondió la pregunta que me hice a mí mismo?

—Xion, borracha no eres la típica niñita tímida de siempre—el chico volvió con nosotros-ya vete tu departamento.

— ¡Yo no soy una niñita tímida!—la morocha le respondió ofendida.

— ¿Ves lo pasada de copas que te encuentras?—el rubio sólo se dedicó a suspirar—mi turno ya casi termina, te llevaré a casa.

—Está bien...—de un solo trago se acabó la cerveza-bueno, antes que el señor "trabajo en un bar miserable pero no dejo que la gente se emborrache" me lleve, ¿qué pasó?

Sólo es una extraña, nada malo pasaría si le cuento—mi novio me dejo por un maldito que ni idea de su existencia, ¿lo captas?—le dije dándole un trago a mi bebida.

—¿Por qué los más prometedores son del otro bando…?—se preguntó a sí misma.

Así pasamos un rato conversando de mi reciente ruptura hasta que me decidí a irme.

—Bueno, gracias por la plática, Xion—me levanté—espero y nos volvamos a ver—y me dirigí a la entrada mientras rebuscaba por las llaves de mi auto.

En la severa búsqueda en los bolsillos de mis pantalones arrugados y rotos, los dos chicos salieron del bar, pregunté en mis adentros si tenían la edad suficiente para estar en ese lugar. Detuve la búsqueda y los observe.

— ¡Maldita moto del carajo!—alcance a escuchar las réplicas del rubio, bueno, estoy seguro que todos en esta lúgubre callé lo pudieron escuchar claramente—¿por qué no quiere prender?—él seguía pisando el interruptor.

Me les acerque— ¿no quieren un aventón?—les pregunte. Algunas veces hay que creer en la amabilidad de los extraños.

—No—me respondió tajante.

—Claro—Xion, creo, se me acercó tomándome un brazo—vamos Roxas, mañana recoges tu moto, de seguro tu mamá ya tiene la cena preparada y no me la quiero perder—eso me hace dudar aún más de la edad de estas personas.

—Tsk, está bien...—me voltee y camine hacia mi carro ya con las llaves en mano—espera, ¿vas a conducir así?—me pregunta con un tono libre de arrogancia.

Coloque las llaves y abrí las puertas-claro, ¿algún problema?

—Sí, estás ebrio

— ¿Quieres el aventón, sí o no?—le pregunte mientras Xion se sentaba en el asiento de atrás.

Él sólo asintió cabizbajo y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

Aquel viaje no fue muy largo. La mayoría de la plática fueron las direcciones que... Roxas me daba.

— ¡Aquí, en la casa beige!—¿de causalidad llegue a mencionar lo malo que es para indicar direcciones? Pare el auto y deje que se salieran—gracias—decía mientras cerraba la puerta.

En eso abrí la ventan— ¡de nada!

Se detuvo— ¡oye, Axel!—se me acercó corriendo—toma—me dio una nota-si quieres hablar otra vez llámame o simplemente date una vuelta al bar-con eso se devolvió a su casa.

Las copas ya se me habían bajado cuando estaba entrando a mi casa, tiré las llaves en el sillón para después recostarme en este y dormirme.

El teléfono del apartamento resonó hasta llegar a mis oídos, ¿cuánto había dormido? Me desperté rascándome la nuca, tenía una horrible resaca. Me levanté con una sensación de pesadez para contestar el teléfono.

Me recosté en la pared y tomé el teléfono— ¿hola?

— ¡¿Axel? Reverendo hijo de la chingada, ¿en dónde andas?!—reconocí aquellos gritos inmediatamente, Ienzo mi agente, de seguro estaba cabreado porque todavía no me he presentado en la editorial para ir a ver unas cosas de mi libro.

Con un tremendo dolor de cabeza le conteste—muriéndome en resaca, ¿lo captas? ahorita voy para allá.

Escuche un suspiro del audífono—está bien, hoy veremos unas cosas de la cubierta, así que espero y tengas una sinopsis lista.

—Claro, nos vemos allá, Ienzo—le colgué.

Después de un rato en el mismo lugar al lado del teléfono salí corriendo al baño para terminar abrazando a la taza baño mientras dejaba libre al desayuno y a la comida de ayer junto con algo de bilis. En el piso me quite la ropa y a rastras me metí en la regadera para darme un muy bien merecido baño de agua helada.

Al salir me di cuenta que no había ni una mísera toalla que no estuviera mojada en el baño, mierda, —bueno, ahora vivo sólo... —me susurre a mí mismo. Caminé desnudo y mojado hasta mi cuarto en busca de una toalla seca, cosa que logré, pero... no había estado en la casa, sin estar ebrio siendo que ayer máximo estuve una media hora sobrio, desde que me había ido a la editorial en la tarde... dejando a Saïx sólo en la casa, al final quien se quedó sólo fui yo. En fin, me di cuenta que aún había cosas del peliazul, incluso me vi obligado a tomar una toalla que había dejado, carajo. No deseaba pensar en él.

Ya algo seco. Me envolví la toalla en la cintura.

Fui al baño a recoger la ropa que había dejado desperdigada en el piso. Al llegar vi que algo sobresalía del pantalón, lo tomé y era una nota con un número telefónico... ¿qué era esto...? me rasque la cabeza algo confuso, hasta que por fin logré recordar que el chico de ayer, Roxas, me lo había dado. Esboce una sonrisa de diversión.

Me cambie, intente verme en casual y formal, cosa que logre... al menos eso creo. Tuve que buscar una liga para el cabello, si esto era importante apuesto que no me vería bien con el pelo como siempre lo llevo. Simplemente amarré los rebeldes picos en una coleta. Comencé a rebuscar por mis cosas, no tenía la menor idea en donde las había dejado. Después de un rato logré encontrar mi billetera, que seguía en mi pantalón, las llaves, que estaban tiradas, mi celular, lo había dejado en el apartamento desde ayer y la memoria en donde guardo mis escritos. Resignado a irme vi la nota con el número en la mesa, y la tomé para guardarla en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.


	2. Capitulo 2: Comienzo

Villa Crepúsculo, ni idea de porqué se llama así, es un lugar muy hermoso, sobre todo los atardeceres que tiene. Creo que mudarme desde Vergel Radiante no fue tan mala idea, claro, me pude dar cuenta de eso tiempo después de haberme mudado. Es una ciudad tranquila, en resumen. Tiene ese toque de un pueblo viejo de ladrillo con algunos detalles modernos.

Llegue a la editorial, mi jefe, Ansem, un hombre ceñido de ojos anaranjados, estaba platicando en la acera con una chica rubia y de ojos azules, esos rasgos me tienen persiguiendo desde ayer. Me trague una sonora risa a causa de aquel curioso pensamiento y entre.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto, Axel?—maldito bipolar, en el teléfono sonaba como el mismísimo diablo y ahora suena como la persona más calmada del mundo.

—Oh, no iba a llegar con la cruda más notable del sacro mundo.

Se acomodó el fleco, su pelo de color azul y negro... esa manera al estilo emo que siempre lo trae—pero si siempre te ves desarreglado.

Ignore ese último comentario—bueno, ¿para qué tanto alboroto?—le pregunté cruzando los brazos mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

—Una diseñadora gráfica, muy recomendada por Ansem...

—Tu padre—lo interrumpí sabiendo que eso lo haría enojar.

—Ansem—recalco con ira-el caso, se llama Naminé, vino para eso de la portada—dio un suspiro—así que verás unas cosas con ella, se dice que ella misma dibuja las cosas.

Como siempre, yo estoy muy separado de todo este mundo, pero bueno, a mi sólo me interesa si publico o me mandan rumbo al carajo—claro...

—Mira, ahí está—Ienzo señaló el extremo del pasillo, pudiendo ver a la joven rubia acercarse hacia nosotros dos.

—M-Mu-Mucho gusto, yo soy Nami-Naminé Strife—la menor hizo una reverencia. ¿Strife? ¿De dónde me suena? Ya lo investigare después. Su timidez me tomó de sorpresa, no pensaba que alguien a quien Ansem recomendará, según Ienzo, tanto fuera de esa manera.

—Axel Flynn, ¿lo captas?—ella agachó la mirada cuando me presente.

—Como siempre andas intimidando a la gente. Yo soy Ienzo Wise.

—Un gusto, los dos.

Pase todo lo que le restaba a la mañana y gran parte del día con aquella chica Naminé. Estuvimos platicando y viendo las cosas del diseño de la portada. ¡Dibuja excelente! Los rumores sobre que ella dibuja las cosas eran ciertos, pero ya vi que es debido, creo que estaría mejor en el mundo del dibujo en vez de andar metida en todo esto.

—Entonces, ¿el diseño del atardecer es el que más le favorece?—se tornó muy seria al incluir todo sobre un negocio.

—Sí.

—Bien, creo que con eso damos por...—un celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo a la chica—¿hola...?—parece que era el suyo—oh, ¿Riku?—y creo que ahora me va a dejar colgado hasta que termine—Axel, ¿me permites?—sólo asentí.

En realidad, ya dimos un cuando así que no veo la razón de que siga aquí. Pase y me despedí rápidamente de Ienzo que se encontraba platicando con su padre.

Llegué rápido a mi apartamento, pero al entrar me di cuenta de que en realidad no tenía nada que hacer. Usualmente pasaba el tiempo cocinando esperando a que Saïx llegara de su trabajo. Vivir solo era un cambio drástico. Me recosté en el sillón que aún apestaba a ebriedad y tomé mi teléfono celular, no estaba de humor para gastar mi tiempo en Internet.

—¿Qué hacer, qué hacer…?—me decía como un extraño mantra personal. En eso marqué rápidamente y esperé unos tonos.

—¿Qué sucede, Axel?—escuché la calmada voz de Ienzo como respuesta.

—Estoy aburrido, ¿qué haces?—le pregunté con un tanto de cansancio.

Se distinguió un ligero suspiro del otro lado de la línea—trabajando, con una banda, ¿si sabes que tengo más clientes además de ti, verdad?

—Vamos, Ienzo, ¿no puedo ir contigo a escuchar a esa banda?

—¿No tienes algo que hacer con tu novio o algo así?—me cuestionó con un tono déspota.

Entonces recordé que todo había sucedido tan rápido que no le había dicho a nadie, aunque la única persona con la que poseía algún tipo de amistad era Ienzo.

—Yo… mejor nada, pasa buena tarde.

—Le diré a Even que cancele mis citas de hoy, estaré en tu apartamento dentro de unas horas, pasa buena tarde, Axel—me colgó al instante.

Dejé mi teléfono en la mesa, me dirigí al cuarto y me tiré de manera directa en la cama. Me sentía cansado sin razón alguna, debía comer pero no tenía la energía suficiente para ir a cocinar, entonces percibí un conocido olor en las sabanas, sentí una extraña combinación de tristeza con asco, era el aroma de aquel peliazul. Aquello me hacía cuestionar dónde estaría y si estaba bien, era estúpido pero mentiría al decir que ya no lo amaba. Dolía y bastante, ¿acaso era mi culpa? ¿qué le daba aquel Xenmas que yo no?

Me retiré de inmediato de la cama, no aguantaría un instante más absorbiendo aquel tóxico edor. Volví a la sala y preferí aguantar la peste a ebriedad siendo que me acosté en el sillón.

El timbre sonó cosa que me despertó rápidamente. Me levanté para abrir sabiendo con obviedad quien era. Le abrí a Ienzo simplemente me observó con una cara inexpresiva.

—Pasa—le dije dirigiéndolo con un brazo al sillón.

—Estas hecho un asco—me dijo con desagrado. No me interesó, yo sabía cómo me encontraba, se sentó en el sillón y me observó detenidamente—Axel, ¿qué te sucede? Incluso en el trabajo te note con un impulso de energía falso—me senté a su lado.

—Saïx me dejó—solté con un tono monótono. Mantuve mi mirada recta observando la televisión apagada pero logré ver de manera periférica que Ienzo había girado la mirada con preocupación.

—¿Qué?

—Saïx me dejó—repetí. Me giré hacia él, esperaba una elocuente plática sobre ello pero al mirarlo solo pude vislumbrar una atónita mirada.

—Axel…

—Me sorprende que no digas nada.

—Pensé que ustedes eran del tipo de parejas que era la definitiva.—me dijo con un tono delicado—Disculpa por ese comentario,—dijo moviendo su fleco—¿qué tal te encuentras al respecto?

La pregunta era de una respuesta obvio, pero conociendo a Ienzo la respuesta que él buscaba era algo más—devastado, siento que todo esto es mi culpa, Saïx siempre quería que fuera más serio, más responsable.—la voz se me quebró un instante, de seguro y lo que ese hombre le daba era aquella relación seria y con compromiso que él buscaba.

—Entonces no está tan mal que hayan terminado—dijo rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tú no le brindabas lo que él quería, como la vez que publicaste por primera vez y él te desalentó al comenzar—en mi mente pasaron esos instantes en que Ienzo se negaba a que yo dejara—hablando de, ¿cómo harás con el apartamento?—me preguntó obviamente tratando de cambiarme el tema.

—Este libro saldrá dentro de poco y las regalías de los otros me mantendrán bien.—le respondí aún sabiendo que él conocía la respuesta—Pensé que éramos de esas parejas que aún con sus diferencias nos complementamos, incluso con el dinero que ganaría con este dinero yo...—las imágenes de aquella tarde en que me detuve a ver anillos de compromiso ardieron en mi mente.

Ienzo tenía una mirada de sorpresa pero se compuso en pocos segundos, entonces sacó su teléfono celular, entonces una canción sonó de este—esta es la banda que estoy dirigiendo, son buenos pero no tienen un género definido lo que los hace difíciles de vender...—me dijo con su típico timbre de sabelotodo, subí la mirada—mira, Axel, no sé qué podría decirte al respecto de esta situación, tengo experiencia nula en lo que respecta a las parejas, pero, llevamos años trabajando juntos y creo que nuestra relación ya es amistosa, así que para cualquier cosa sabes que te apoyo—dijo observando fijamente a la hacia enfrente, aquella mirada declaraba una sinceridad un tanto ajena a él.

—Lo sé, lo sé…—dije recostandome sobre mis piernas—pero eres la única persona con la que mantengo contacto alguno, y ello apareció gracias al trabajo—oculte la mirada—supongo que deseaba que alguien me escuchará y quién mejor que el único amigo que tengo—le dije con un tono de voz que descendía en sonido. Él tan sólo atinó a suspirar ante lo que le había dicho.

Tardó unos segundos en contestarme—esta bien, ¿requieres platicar aún más sobre esto?—me preguntó, a lo que yo me acomode en el sillón de manera habitual para después afirmar lentamente con la cabeza.

Pasamos unas horas platicando, en realidad yo hablaba y él escuchaba. Le contaba cómo es que las cosas estaban un poco tensas el día en que se fue. Ienzo se fue en la noche después de una llamada, a lo que me dejó en el apartamento con la mente un tanto más tranquila.

En los días siguientes me mantuve sólo en mi apartamento, siquiera me había indignado en ir a embriagarme, tan sólo me quedé entristecido mientras vagaba y dormía hasta que el día terminará. Fueron pocos días en los que me permití alejarme de la realidad, lo que agradecía porque el lugar comenzaba a ser un desastre debido a la falta de tiempo que le había dedicado a la limpieza. Trataba de no prestarle atención a cada artículo que Saïx había dejado aquí, ¿acaso lo había hecho para que me torturaran después de su ida? Con cada día que avanzaba mi preocupación sobre el paradero del peliazul crecía de manera exorbitante, se sentía como si nunca lo dejaría de amar algo tan fuerte que parecía que me habían arrancado algo del pecho y en ello sólo se encontraba un hueco. Entonces, cuando yo seguía retorciendome en mi miseria, una llamada resonó en el silencioso y ahora lúgubre apartamento.

—¿Hola?—conteste con desgana.

—Axel, necesito que vengas a la editorial, la portada está terminada así que se necesita que vayas a la editorial, no estaré ahí hoy—se escuchaba a Ienzo del otro lado.

Me recosté en la pared un instante antes de recomponerme un instante, no tenía nada que hacer más que trabajar, esa era mi vida en estos instantes. Me bañé y cambié rápidamente.

Llegué en poco tiempo a la editorial, había tenido una extraña suerte con los semáforos hoy.

Me dirigí directamente a donde había discutido las cosas con Naminé hace unos días,

Ya en el estacionamiento pude ver por el rabillo que alguien se me acercó corriendo, provocando un choque en él que sólo se calló.

—Argh...—voltee a ver al chico… dudo que esto esto sonara muy correcto... ¡Es hermoso! Bien ya. Tiene unos rasgos infantiles y dulces, aunque se está sobando la nuca tiene una sonrisa juguetona y un pelo castaño claro con picos en distintas direcciones contradiciendo la gravedad... me siento de los más pedófilo pensando todo esto, digo, no debe de pasar de los diecisiete años.

—¿Estás bien?—le pregunte tendiendole una mano.

Sacó una ligera risa—sí—tomó mi mano y lo ayude a pararse—hola, soy Sora—se colocó las dos manos atrás de la nuca y en dedicó una sonrisa de alegría, espero y no poner una sonrisa boba o estar casi babeando por él... no me mal entiendan, sólo es muy atractivo.

—Axel, ¿lo captas?—le dije intentando recomponerme.

—¡Ey, Sora!—el nombrado se giró de un salto.

—Oh, ¿Riku, que pasa?—un chico alto de tez pálida, ojos turquesa y un pelo grisáceo corto.

El hombre me volteo a ver y me dirigió una mirada amenazadora—¿quién eres?

—¡Riku, él es Axel, Axel, él es Riku!—me reí por lo bajó, este chico es encantador, es un niño en un cuerpo crecido.

—Claro—devolvió su mirada al menor—¿has visto a Naminé?

—No, ¿no estabas hablando con ella?

—¿Naminé?—ahora que recuerdo, Naminé mencionó el nombre Riku cuando llamaba, de seguro estaba hablando con él

—Sí, ¿algo que con ella?—dios, este tipo es amenazador y eso que sé que soy mayor que él.

—Bueno, estuve trabajando con ella todo el día—le respondí desviando la mirada, no me gustaba mucho esa mirada y de paso buscando mi carro.

—De seguro y está en la entrada, Riku, vamos a buscarla allá.

—Sí—¿cómo es que de un momento estaba cortante y con él le responde tranquilamente?

—Riku, no te veo muy preocupado por Naminé...—el menor recalcó que se había quedado parado sin hacer nada, al escuchar eso salio corriendo para afuera.

—Bueno, me tengo que ir—y me ofreció una mano a lo que yo correspondí con un saludo—un gusto, Axel—me dedicó una sonrisa sincera y hermosa para después salir corriendo con su amigo.

¿Sonrojo, sonrisa boba o suspiro de colegiala? En este caso me tocó hacer los tres, me siento muy atraído por ese muchacho... no me gusta, no estoy enamorado, simplemente me lo podría tirar. Nada mejor que un polvo después de romper en una relación. Pero bueno.

Al llegar a mi carro rebusque en mi bolsillo por mis llaves y esta vez sí que las encontré rápido más también saque el papel con el número de Roxas. Me le quedé viendo fijamente un rato, al diablo, nadie me espera en casa al final de cuentas.

—¿Bueno?—escuche la voz del rubio del otro lado.

—Bueno, ¿Roxas?, aquí Axel.

Alcance a escuchar un suspiro—ah, eres tú, ¿qué quieres?—no logró reconocer que significa aquel tono, suena algo enojado pero también alegre.

—¿Estás trabajando?

—Hoy descanso, ¿por qué?

—¿Te gustaría salir?

—Unas visitas vinieron a la ciudad, así que será como reunión familiar en mi casa—¿me entrometo?—así que sería algo genial poderme escapar de esto.

—¿Estará Xion?

—Sí—debí de haberlo pensado...—está aquí, si deseas puedes venir a mi casa antes de salir.

—Querrás decir en la de tu mamá—chasqueo la lengua ante ese comentario—¡ahí estaré!—me colgó.


	3. Capitulo 3: Pasado

Llegar a la casa de Roxas fue de las cosas más imposibles que he logrado hacer en toda mi vida, tan sólo pensar que las direcciones se resumen entre vagos sentidos de dirección, como lo serían simples: acá, allá, aquí, derecho. Entre muchos otros gritos de ese estilo y tan sólo añadir que las escuche estando más ebrio que alguien obteniendo la mayoría de edad. Necesito obtener cualquier estúpido premio después de esto. Reí un poco al llegar a la casa beige, lo más probable es que ese niño me tuviera lástima. Caminé hasta la puerta, se encontraba entre abierta así que al dar unos ligeros golpes esta se abrió me sentí incómodo sin importar que haya sido un evento de coincidencia. Me alejé rápidamente y saqué mi teléfono celular.

Marqué y espere unos momentos—¿hola?—se escuchó del otro lado.

—Ey… Roxas, ya estoy aquí...—dije con un tono que se bajaba poco a poco.

—Oh, claro bajamos en seguida—contestó rápidamente para después colgar.

Esperé unos pocos momentos afuera de la casa hasta que los dos salieron de aquella casa, contando que la vez anterior que los había visto estaba ebrio como nunca en la vida no podía recordar de manera precisa todas sus facciones, los dos compartían ojos azules y ahora con claridad en verdad podía admitir que Roxas era exactamente igual a aquel chico con el que había aunque obviamente que este rubio era mayor y había algo en su cara que no cuadraba con aquella imagen que tenía en la memoria, pero bueno, al final de cuentas no es como si fuera a ser la misma persona.

Alcé una mano en forma de saludo—hola—dije dudando si mi voz había sido lo suficientemente alta. Los dos se me acercaron y saludaron de manera gentil, pensaba que todo esto se sentiría un tanto más extraño pero no lo hizo—¿y a dónde piensan llevarme?

Los dos se voltearon a ver un instante y después el rubio me dirigió una simple mirada—ya que te ves decaído—cuestioné a mis adentros un instante de si mi manera de actuar la primera vez que nos conocimos les daba aquella impresión o mi apariencia era lo suficiente para saber al respecto—creo que lo mejor será llevarte por algo que le sube los ánimos a cualquiera—dijo para después ir caminando cosa que yo solo seguía su camino.

—Saben, tengo auto—comenté con una voz que me hacía sonar como un iluso.

—No te preocupes, caminar hace bien—habló con suavidad el rubio.

—Entonces, Axel—comenzó Xion con un tono gentil—supongo que ya sabrás lo básico sobre nosotros…

—Xion, estabas ebria—interrumpió de manera cortante el rubio.

La joven morocha ocultó la mirada dirigiendo la vista hacia abajo y dejando que unos mechones le cubrieran la cara—¡Ro-Roxas!—le reprimió dulcemente dándole unos ligeros codazos mientras que el rubio sólo atinó a reírse un poco. Que curioso, su risa era algo que se apagaba tan rápido como aparecía.

—Eres el novio más cruel que he visto en toda mi corta vida—comenté con un poco de ironía, siendo que Saïx podía llegar a ser un completo sin corazón a veces.

—¿Qué?—preguntaron al unísono.

—Ya saben, ustedes dos—seguí con un aire de casualidad mientras seguíamos caminando.

—¿¡Nosotros!?—pararon de caminar y se voltearon a ver para después comenzar a reírse, aunque más bien parecían unas sádicas carcajadas de hiena.

—No por favor, Dios santo, no me dejes regresar a eso...—decía la joven con cierto aire de timidez que era ahogado en ligeras risas.

—Permíteme explicarte, pelirrojo—me volteó a ver Roxas—fuimos de esos amigos de la infancia que en la pubertad salieron por curiosidad—expresó con una sonrisa de diversión.

—Pero ya sabes, las cosas eran demasiado incómodas ya que éramos como hermanos, aparte que Roxas besa con la gracia de un cadáver—comencé a reírme ante ese comentario a lo que el de orbes azules nos lanzó unas miradas asesinas.

Lo siguiente de la caminata no había sido tan divertida, aunque me habían mantenido ajeno al pensamiento de Saïx que me había atormentado estos días. Entonces, llegamos a uno de los últimos callejones de Villa Crepúsculo el que reconocí como el que daba a la Estación de Trenes.

—¿Vamos a tomar un tren?—pregunté tontamente.

—No—me contestaron de manera veloz. Iba a decir algo, pero mi vida era tan absurda y aburrida en estos instantes que en realidad no me importaría que este par me asaltaran o algo de esa naturaleza.

Entonces llegamos a ese lugar, y al lado había un pequeño puesto de helados, al que salieron corriendo como un par de niños, cosa que por igual les seguí el paso, cosa que en verdad me hacía cuestionar lo desesperado que estaba por emoción.

—Tres, de lo de siempre.—dijo Xion al que atendía.

—Por favor.—complementó el rubio.

El señor sacó tres paletas de hielo de un bizarro color azul, entonces fue cuando reaccioné que eran, eran helado de sal marina.

Me remonté años atrás, en Vergel Radiante, una tarde en los aquellas ruinas de un viejo castillo llamado Bastión Hueco comiendo helado de sal marina, junto con aquel peliazul.

—Lea—me llamó con un tono apático.

—¿Sí, mi querido Isa?—le contesté con un tono burlesco pero pícaro para después morder la paleta de helado en mi mano. Este solo atino a mirarme con gracia.

—¿Tú deseas vivir toda tu vida en este lugar?—me preguntó observando el atardecer con un tono tan frío y serio que dudaba que me estuviese hablando a mí.

—Axel—escuché y regresé al mundo real—toma—decía el joven rubio teniéndome un helado.

—Ah, claro—comenté para después sacar mi cartera.

—Así está bien, yo invito—dijo negando con una mano.

—Gracias—la desgana en mi voz era abrumadora.

Sentí las miradas de preocupación de los dos menores, así que me traté de recomponerme de inmediato. Los voltee a ver y les dirigí una sonrisa burlona.

—Ey, sin caras largas—me animó Xion con gentileza.

—Ven siguenos.—sonrió el rubio.

Seguimos caminando, al principio me sentí extrañado porque íbamos a la Estación de Trenes, pero después entramos a unas escaleras que yo consideraba que eran de emergencia. Subimos y subimos, yo no quería preguntar nada al respecto siendo que en verdad me entretenía un tanto la situación. Entonces llegamos a una puerta, al abrirla por fin logré captar, era la Torre de Reloj.

—¡Ta da!—dijeron mientras yo observaba Villa Crepúsculo desde lo alto, con el atardecer como el autor de aquel paisaje, tan sólo podía decir que era algo hermoso.

—Fantástico...—murmuré y mordí mi helado.

—Lea, ¿si te dieran la oportunidad de salir de Vergel Radiante, la tomarías—pude escuchar claramente en mi mente, los recuerdos se acumulaban de manera tan violenta que me hacían sentir una irremediable tristeza—me encantaría que un tonto como tú le dejara la boca cerrada a todos siendo un escritor famoso.—todo se sentía tan vivido, aquellos colores rojizos y ese sabor dulce pero salado en mi boca. Caí en mis rodillas, me sentía débil y miserable, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de mis ojos sin siquiera aviso previo.

—¿Axel?—escuché que me hablaban, eran las voces de las personas que ahora me acompañaban, no podía evitar sentir que sólo lo hacían por lástima.

—Ey, si te sientes mal por lo que nos habías dicho de tu pareja, tan sólo cuéntanos, vamos que apenas nos conoces, ello te hará bien—le dirigí una patética mirada al rubio—pareces un zombie, así que peor no puedes terminar.—le asentí con ligereza.

—Vamos a sentarnos en la orilla, la vista es hermosa, la brisa de ahí es relajante.—comentó la de cabellos azabache, cosa que no me quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Nos sentamos en la orilla de la torre, el vértigo de la altura combinado con lo majestuoso del momento lograron aminorar mi melancolía, de tal manera que me armé de valor para hablar de aquel día en que Saïx había desaparecido.

En los últimos días, había notado al peliazul un tanto distante, sobre todo desde unos meses en que había entrado a su nuevo trabajo.

—Muestreme ese, por favor—le dije a la señorita que atendía, yo me encontraba con un sonrisa de tonto ilusionado.

—¿El de oro blanco?—me preguntó.

—Sí, el de los detalles dorados—asentí volviendo a señalar el anillo.

Siempre pensé que ese tipo de cosas se verían hermosas en Saïx, su mano con un anillo que lucía simple pero elegante, ya llevábamos años juntos así que me decidí que si yo no daba el siguiente te paso él nunca lo haría. Al final al de cuentas yo era quien más demostraba cariño de los dos, pero ello no me importaba porque mi amor era ciego.

Había salido desde temprano con solo una cosa en mente, planear la proposición, ya tenía un tiempo pensándolo pero con la noticia de que mi libro ya estaba en la etapa final para que saliera a la venta, aunque esta vez sólo fuera una simple búsqueda de anillos siendo que no compraría hasta mi siguiente paga.

Volví al apartamento y me sorprendí al ver que Saïx se encontraba ahí, no era su día libre y mucho menos era su hora de llegada pero la razón por la cual se encontraba temprano no me interesaba.

—Axel...—contestó con un timbre que no logré reconocer. Se encontraba haciendo algo mas no le tomé importancia alguna, me acerqué y traté de besarlo, lo que me respondió evadiendome fríamente, no me era extraño debido a que Saïx no era alguien expresivo con sus sentimientos al final de cuentas. Se volteó dándome la espalda, a lo que yo le abracé rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y con la mano libre le tocaba el hombro para después bajar por su pecho.

—Aunque sino te encuentras de humor para romance, siempre podemos pasar directo a la lujuria...—le murmuré al oído, pero no sentí reacción alguna, siquiera se estremeció o algo de esa naturaleza, era como un cuerpo gélido que yo trataba de calentar.

—Axel, yo...—su tono de voz subió un poco mientras se deshacía del contacto físico. Se alejó unos pasos más y me volteo a ver. Su boca se abrió pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi teléfono celular.

Me apresuré en contestar, siendo que para mí las acciones de Saïx no eran alarmantes, en verdad que era ciego cuando él me trataba de manera indiferente o cruel.

—Oye, Axel, necesito que vengas a la editorial, pero no se requiere que lleves aún la contraportada, quien hará la portada no llegará hasta mañana—Ienzo me indicaba como siempre, sin emoción alguna y autoritario.

Simplemente tomé una de las ligas para hacerme una coleta siendo que al salir llevaba ropa un tanto más formal de lo normal, al final de cuentas había pasado por tiendas elegantes.

Al estar en el umbral de la puerta, Saïx acercó y me tendió mis llaves, le miré con gentileza a lo que él tomó mi cara entre sus manos y me dio un profundo beso, pero había sido extraño siendo que se podía sentir como un choque lleno de pasión mas se sentía como algo desesperado e incluso cuando quise ser parte sólo sentía una embriagante indiferencia.

Nos separamos y tan solo con una mirada que no logré descifrar por parte del hombre de cabellos azulados, me retiré.

Al volver al apartamento lo encontré vacío, en un principio no había notado algo extraño aunque ante la vista ajena era cierto que las cosas se notaban como si algo no cuadraba, me dirigí al cuarto esperando que Saïx se encontrara descansando ahí más lo que encontré era una hoja con algo escrito.

"Lea Hanekoma, espero y logres perdonarme un día por esto.

Ya no te amo. Disculpame, pero lo que una vez sentí por ti se ha desvanecido y en cierto punto me duele ver cómo es que me tratas como a tus amante cuando yo ya no te veo como uno. Axel Flynn, o quien seas, quiero que sepas que ahora amo a otro hombre, su nombre es Xenmas. Y soy un cobarde por no poderte decir esto a la cara. Por favor, siempre ten en mente que deseo lo mejor para ti que aún espero el día en que seas un famoso escritor. Hasta después, Axel.

Adiós, Isa Seranette"

—Y después de eso fue cuando mi día se concentró en una descendiente espiral de desesperación en la que por obras del destino termine en ese bar conociéndolos.—terminé con diciendo miradas atónitas de los dos me eran incómodas a lo que sólo logré contestar con una sonrisa triste mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas—Roxas, Xion, gracias por esta tarde, ya nos veremos luego—me despedí mientras me paraba para después simplemente salir de la Torre de Reloj dejando atrás a mis acompañantes.

—

 **Sr./Srta. Senshi Hisaki Raiden** : Es un gran honor poseer su comentario, en verdad que es genial saber que alguien me lee. Con respecto al comentario del primer episodio, me alegra que se de cuenta de las referencias a los acontecimientos de los juegos porque habrá kilos de referencias y paralelismos. Y la personalidad tan agresiva de Roxas se debe a que en 358/2 siempre me pareció que eran un tanto hostil cuando apenas conocía gente. Con respecto al comentario del segundo capítulo, créame que existe una razón por la que hay personajes con nombre de Incorpóreo mientras que otros con nombre de persona normal, aunque Xenmas, Roxas y Xion poseen esos nombres porque no hay otra manera de llamarlos, y supongo que en este capítulo se hace obvia la razón de porqué Saïx y Axel no poseen sus nombres de seres completos. Y Sora siempre ha sido un personaje perfecto, así que pienso retratar su primera impresión de él como tal, pero de igual manera trataré de humanizarlo conforme avance esto. Quiero que sepa que en verdad agradezco la molestia que se tomó al comentar mi historia. Aparte, no tema por preguntar al respecto de los acontecimientos, aunque obviamente que las respuestas serán respondidas mientras no arruinen la trama o incógnitas que aún no se resuelven. Y esperaré por otro comentario de usted.


	4. Capitulo 4: Nunca es tarde

La incomodidad del sillón era aminorada por la calidez de las sábanas que aún olían a limpio, siendo que negándome a utilizar las sábanas que aún liberaban aquel tóxico aroma perteneciente a Saïx, días habían pasado desde aquella plática llena de recuerdos que sostuve con Roxas y Xion. Aunque me sentía mejor que antes, mi vida sin Saïx seguía siendo un tanto dura de digerir. Me levanté de la comodidad que me envolvía, la hora no debía de pasar de más de la mañana. Miré a mi alrededor, el apartamento lucía limpio, aunque los huecos donde las cosas de Saïx estaban aún me eran extraños a la vista hasta creaban una ligera incomodidad en mí, aunque dentro de mí existía el debate de si me molestaba más las cosas faltantes o las cosas que aún estaban del peliazul. Me negaba a dormir en la cama, las sábanas aún se encontraban impregnadas al tóxico aroma del peliazul, y tan solo recordar mis días con él era destructivo no quería saber en qué terminaría atormentarme con la memoria de las noches.

Me dirigí a la cocina, algo bueno es que desde siempre yo era como la ama de casa así que la limpieza no me era algo ajeno, aunque el estado era un poco más descuidado de lo normal debido a que mi estado de ánimo no era precisamente el óptimo. Al llegar y abrir el refrigerador me di cuenta que se encontraba vacío, misma situación sucedía con la alacena. Así que mi única opción era ir de compras.

Me arregle de la manera más simple que pude, al final de cuentas no era más que una visita al supermercado por comestibles. Salí en poco tiempo, por lo menos mis problemas emocionales causados debido a una fractura reciente no me habían llevado a extremos tan preocupantes como vivir en un desorden o ese tipo de cosas.

El tráfico había sido insoportable algo sorprendente para las horas a las que había salido, o al menos yo consideraba que las diez de la mañana aún era demasiado temprano para tráfico automovilístico. Me mantuve observando el cielo mañanero, era un tanto opaco debido a las múltiples nubes que se encontraban bloqueando el cielo, aunque no era un nublado completo.

Era una de esas mañanas perezosas y el ambiente desolado de un supermercado no ayudaba en lo mínimo pero el sentimiento de estar adormilado no era tanto como era el de simplemente no hacer nada. Algo cómodo es que ha estas alturas, que ya era casi un mes desde que Saïx se había ido, parece que en sí los múltiples acontecimientos que había tenido gracias a la descontrolada caída personal que tenía gracias a que me hayan abandonado se iba solucionando poco a poco, o al menos yo trataba de convencerme de tal idea.

Como una balada que solo te incitaba a no prestar atención en las cosas y con un golpe de aire helado entré al establecimiento después de pocos minutos de encontrar estacionamiento. Me coloqué mis auriculares al tomar un carrito de compras. Me sentía ido aun siendo que estas actividades no me eran ajenas. Siquiera había tenido un mínimo impulso de escribir, cosa extraña de mi siendo que seguido Ienzo me decía que le era una molestia a la editorial al entregar demasiados de mis escritos.

De nuevo recuerdos, era en realidad mortificante cuantas veces es que memorias me asaltaban con tan solo pensar en cualquier cosa. Creo que en parte ya comenzaba a preocuparme de mi estado emocional.

La primer pelea verdadera con Saïx, era cruel y no me sentía preparado para poder ver como mi pareja me gritaba con ira y resentimiento, mantenía un acto fuerte pero por dentro me sentía ansioso mientras solo me quedaba callado cuando el peliazul hacia todo el ruido. Simplemente me era imposible hacer algo, un nudo en la garganta me ahorcaba de manera déspota y las palabras de Saïx eran unos desquiciados golpes de gracia.

—¡¿Qué acaso no te das cuenta que lo último que necesitamos es que tú te salgas de trabajar por tu estúpido sueño de ser un escritor de mierda?—una melodía ácida compuesta de los gritos.

No le di otra contestación más que desviar la mirada mientras ligeras lágrimas se seguían acumulando en mis ojos.

—¡Contestame, Lea!—lo voltee a ver debido a la sorpresa que me era que hubiera usado mi verdadero nombre pero lo único que obtuve fue una fúrica mirada de aquellos orbes azules que yo alababa.

No lo aguantaba, era demasiado para mí. Aunque el humor de Saïx era usualmente frío, lenta y últimamente ahora era distante, como si algo le enojara. Añadiendo los problemas de dinero que teníamos y aún sumando mi falta de empleo debido a dedicar todo mi tiempo a escribir mi libro y tratar de que se publicase. Salí corriendo de aquel patético apartamento que logramos costear bajo multiple esfuerzo y desgarre. Salí corriendo de ese lugar aunque logré escuchar la voz preocupada de Saïx llamándome, hasta este día dudo que en verdad lo haya escuchado.

—¿Así que nadie cree en ti?—me decía un joven adolescente, aunque mi edad tampoco era bastante avanzada.

—Mejor me rindo, en ningún lugar van a aceptar mi libro,—le contesté al chico de cabellos peinados como un emo, cosa que en mis interiores trataba de causarme gracia pero el coraje en mí era mayor.

Una sonrisa de su parte que no demostraba algún sentimiento o simplemente era demasiado difícil de descifrar—entonces yo seré tu agente, nadie me cree capaz de serlo por ser joven y nadie ve el potencial en tus escritos—me dijo y consiguiente observó la editorial en donde él me había visto y aparte presenció cómo me sacaban—Ienzo Wise—su tono era monótono pero la mano que me extendía junto con las ligeras chispas que emergian de sus ojos gritaban que los manierismos controlados no eran más que un acto.

Le estreché la mano—Axel Flynn.

En los siguientes días habíamos visitado solo un lugar y con ese bastó, aunque no fue hasta tiempo después que me había enterado que aquella oportunidad se nos permitió debido a que el dueño de esa editorial no era nadie más que el padre de mi agente.

—¿Sabes? En mi agencia nadie me cree capaz de nada—me contaba con ese tono monótono que le caracterizaba pero la mueca de disgusto era evidencia de cómo su máscara se rompía lentamente—supongo que primero era porque era demasiado joven, cosa estúpida porque logré terminar mis estudios antes que cualquiera de esos estirados... y ahora porque mi primer cliente fue contratado por la editorial de mi padre,—miraba al vacío en aquella colina donde los trenes se podían verse transitar, no era la primera vez en que nos veíamos sin tener que tratarse del trabajo, la mayoría del tiempo nos desahogabamos de cómo nadie tenía expectativa alguna sobre nosotros, para comenzar nuestros campos de trabajo eran duros y nuestras edades aumentaban la dificultad en ellos—supongo que tener apenas dieciocho años y tener un trabajo como el mío no es sencillo.

—Ey, no menosprecies mis veintiún años e intento de ser escritor.—mi tono era ácido pero mis palabras sólo podían describirse como algo lleno de tristeza y amargura, me respondió con una carcajada seca.

—Mi padre tampoco me cree capaz,—esa era la primera vez en que decía eso—así que no pararé hasta demostrar lo contrario, ya tome cualquier cosa, si me quedo con escritores nunca saldré de esa editorial...—mencionó sacando una cajetilla de cigarros de su bolsillo.

Abrió la caja y me ofreció uno—no fumo—le respondí. Acto seguido sacó un pequeño encendedor, se colocó el cigarrillo en la boca y trató de encenderlo tan sólo para fracasar dándose cuenta que el encendedor ya no funcionaba. De inmediato metí mi mano al bolsillo y saqué un encendedor plateado, lo abrí y prendí con cierta velocidad que sólo se le podía atribuir a la costumbre de hacerlo—ten—extendí el brazo a lo que Ienzo sólo se acercó para encender el cigarro. Cerré el encendedor y leí la inscripción en el para después guardarlo.

Tomó una calada y después la sacó, tenía aquel pequeño tubo de tabaco entre su dedo índice y anular, lo observé mientras fumaba hasta que él me dirigió una mirada curiosa—¿a qué se debe que poseas un encendedor pero no seas alguien con de la costumbre de fumar? eso es extraño hasta para ti, Axel...—observó hacia el tren que pasaba silenciosamente y tomó otra calada, saque el encendedor de nuevo—y más uno de esos, son caros y duran varios años…

—Fue un regalo.—le contesté de manera seca, abrí la tapa del encendedor y tan solo se escuchó un vacío choque cuando lo volví a cerrar.

Seguía escogiendo las compras, en cierto punto y por ciertos recortes de presupuesto en vez de tomar las marcas de siempre me enfocaba más en los precios. En realidad mi preocupación por ahora ya no tener los ingresos de Saïx no era grande, siendo que en realidad su paga era más para darnos lujos ya que ser escritor un tanto aclamado sí que tenía su recompensa. Después de varios minutos atrapado en ese lugar por fin me acerqué a la caja registradora aunque al estar en un pasillo justo al cruzarlo escuche algo cerca que me heló la sangre.

—¡Ey, espera, Kairi!—ese nombre.

Entre en pánico, en mi mente me traté de convencer que cualquier otra chica podría poseer ese nombre pero por estupidez y mera curiosidad voltee hacia donde se escuchaba, entonces la vi.

—Sora, Riku, la señora Gainsborough nos va a regañar si no le llevamos las cosas rápido.—pelirroja y ojos índigo, tenía que ser ella, cosa que confirmé cuando vi ese brillo plateado en su muñeca. Me alejé lo más rápido que pude pero por un instante cruzamos miradas y logre ver en su expresión algo más que confusión porque la observaba desvío la mirada lo que me dio el suficiente tiempo para escapar.

Sora y Riku, esos eran los nombres de los chicos con los que me había cruzado, ¿ellos qué tenían que ver con Kairi? ¿Qué hacía Kairi aquí? Salí corriendo del supermercado. Todos menos Kairi, cualquier persona menos ella. ¿Por qué ahora que mi vida no era más que un desastre? No paraba de correr, no paré hasta llegar mi carro.

No lo aguantaría, de todas las personas en este mundo tenía que cruzarme con ella. Todo eso había quedado en Vergel Radiante, no sería capaz de verla. Arranqué de inmediato para irme justo cuando tenía la oportunidad, las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, ¿por qué no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera equivocarme? Por eso Saïx me dejó, yo no sabía hacer otra cosa que no fuera lastimar a las personas que amaba. En cierto punto no veía claramente hacia donde conducía debido a las lágrimas y no es como si me importara, continuaba diciendo cómo es que yo podía seguir o como lo de Saïx algún día lo superaría pero eso no era todo, desde siempre yo no era más que un fracaso o un error que arrasaba con todo. Esa noche en que mis padre salió enojado porque en la escuela no hacía más que ser un problemático y nunca volvió, las múltiples reprimendas por parte de la abuela y el tío Sanae porque yo no era más que un adolescente autodestructivo, aquellos orbes azules llenos de lágrimas de aquel Strife porque fui egoísta, aquella oscuridad en Ienzo cuando su reputación era destruida por mi culpa, la creciente desesperación de Saïx que yo prefería ignorar dia a dia convenciéndome que yo lo haría feliz y la cara de Kairi de la última noche en que la había visto, todo eso se arremolinaba, estaba harto de ser yo. Entonces varios rechinidos de llantas se agolparon, unos autos enfrente de mí voltee el volante agresivamente el volante.

—Has fracasado como padre, Reno.—era mi voz de cuando apenas era un adolescente de aquella noche cuando mi padre salió. Él no estaba enojado, parecía triste.

—Déjenme en paz, todos necesitamos arrepentimientos en esta vida.—las miradas de la abuela y el tío Sanae no eran de enojo, sólo podía ver la decepción sobre ellos mismos.

—Ya no te amo.—el rubio lloraba sin control y yo tan sólo me quedé parado asustado porque en verdad me preocupaba por él.

—Debes de dejar de trabajar conmigo sólo por nostalgia de ser tu primer cliente.—desconsiderado y cruel, como siempre desde que Axel había aparecido.

—Vamos, Isa, nosotros podremos juntos.—cada día le repetía eso al peliazul, pero ver cómo caía en la desesperación día tras día tan sólo me hacía ir creyendo que algún día todo mejoraría entre nosotros.

—¡Axel, espera!—era la voz de Roxas en conjunto a sus desesperados pasos bajando la Torre de Reloj. Yo ya había bajado, pero aún podía escuchar al rubio siguiendome—Axel, por favor.

—¿Qué?—le pregunté tratando de fingir fortaleza, ya que haberles contado mi último día con Saïx me había derrumbado emocionalmente. Me voltee a verlo, aún estaba lejos pero estábamos a la suficiente distancia para escucharnos.

—Sé que tal vez no nos vuelvas a ver o hablar, pero toma,—me lanzó algo, lo atrapé para ver su palo del helado—Axel, necesitas un amigo—en eso bajó Xion—y no me molestaría serlo—los dos me dieron una sonrisa amable. Giré y seguí mi camino sin contestarles.

Miré el palo, y tenía inscrito: "Ganador", recordaba de manera clara cómo funcionaba, si te salía uno de esos podías pedir otro gratis. Lo observé con ligera nostalgia y después lo guardé en mi bolsillo.

—Señor, señor—aquel llamado me sacó de mis pensamientos—señor, ¿se encuentra bien?—era un policía, yo estaba bien, nada me había sucedido, simplemente había derrapado mal y quede en la orilla de la carretera.

—Sí, me encuentro bien.—le afirme con un ligero hilo en la voz.

Seguí conduciendo, decidí ir al bar donde trabaja Roxas, después de escuchar mi historia lo menos que le debía era una disculpa por como me fui y gastar en alcohol donde él trabajaba.

Apenas el mediodía se hacía presente cuando me adentre a aquel lugar de mala muerte. Se encontraba básicamente sólo, aunque podías ver a una que otra persona bebiendo en un incómodo silencio. Y ahí se encontraba en la barra secando vasos, era Roxas.

—Buenas tardes, rojo.—su tono de voz resonaba con cierta molestia pero no era hostil del todo.

—Oye, quería disculparme por lo de hace días.—me senté en el banco que se encontraba enfrente de él.

—Supongo que hablas de haber huido como un cobarde después de haber dicho cómo te sentías.—su tono era simple como un simple cielo nublado pero también conllevaba la frialdad de uno.

—Sí.—traté de sonar desafiante pero fallé de manera absoluta, era como si cada vez que tratase de hacer algo todo se me devolvía.

—No hay problema al respecto, estabas lastimado, y no es como si nosotros fuéramos amigos de toda la vida—dejó el vaso y me volteo a ver—no te preocupes.—me regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, era curiosos que hasta ahora me había permitido darme cuenta de que Roxas era atractivo—¿Tan sólo vienes a hacer caras bobas o vas a pedir algo de tomar?—esta vez pude reconocer algo de juego en su manera de expresarse, tal vez su hostilidad sólo era por su trabajo— Mira, el negocio no estará activo hasta unas horas, así que soy todo tuyo, ¿algo que quieras saber sobre Roxas Gainsborough?—decía mientras servía unas cervezas que le pedían de otra parte de la barra.

Gainsborough, que curioso, me suena familiar—¿qué tal vida amorosa?—le pregunté con picardía mientras le guiñaba.

—Sí que vas rápido, primero invítame un trago.—le señalé con la mirada las bebidas que servía a lo que los dos atinamos a reírnos un poco.

—Crema de whiskey en las rocas, dos si se te permite beber en horas de trabajo.

—A la orden, y no me es permitido hacer eso.—sacó la botella y un vaso con hielo—bien… vida amorosa… como sabrás lo primero que tuve fue a los doce años con Xion, extremadamente extraño—sirvió mi trago—y después… enamoramientos estúpidos de cualquier adolescente, y ahí termina mi dichosa vida amorosa.—terminó con un sonoro chasquido.

—¿Entonces el joven Roxas se encuentra soltero y triste en estos instantes?—le di un trago a mi bebida.

Escuché su carcajada mientras él se encontraba dándome la espalda mientras tomaba unas botellas—pelirrojo, no ganarás una cita conmigo a puro coqueteo, no tan fácil.—sentia que hace años que había hablado con alguien de una manera tan casual y despreocupada, como si hubiera olvidado que era divertirse o relajarse.

—Vamos, ¿que no habías dicho que necesitaba a alguien?—le seguí con burla.

—Un amigo, no un novio.—tomé todo lo que quedaba de mi bebida de un golpe, dejando que el sabor dulce invadiera la boca mientras que el ardor violaba mi garganta.

—Un moonshine, por favor.—le dije dándole el vaso con hielos.

—Tranquilo, que no es agua.

—Así que… ¿familia?—le pregunté sabiendo que si él me preguntaba lo mismo me arrepentiría de ello.

—Pues...—tomó el vaso y lo dejó de lado para tomar otro—padres separados, y dos hermanos, bueno, mellizos que en realidad somos trillizos—me sirvió el trago—mi hermana y yo nos quedamos con mi madre aquí en Villa Crepúsculo mientras que mi hermano con mi padre en Vergel Radiante, así que ya sabes, hay tres Roxas, aunque mi hermano es el mayor por diez segundos…—divagó unos instantes para después volverme a ver—¿qué tal tú?—desvié la mirada para después darle un severo trago a mi bebida—no todos tenemos familia simple, lo entiendo—y además de tu ex novio, ¿qué tal es tu vida amorosa?

—No mucho, antes de salir con mi ex a los diecisiete, tenía un novio con el que comencé a salir a los quince...—paré para dar un trago—fui un imbécil, lo boté de una manera despiadada, aún sabiendo que ese chico había tenido problemas…— la mirada de Roxas se oscureció unos instantes pero volvió a la normalidad para que el rubio se quedara pensativo unos instantes—él había tenido una relación tóxica pero yo lo saqué de ella… para después dejarlo como el egoísta que soy por un hombre que también me dejó, karma supongo...—solté una carcajada ácida y de nuevo me empiné mi bebida.

—Ey, te diré, un secreto, Axel—me hizo una seña con la mano para que me acercara, cosa que hice—nunca es tarde para ser quien quieres ser y hacerlo todo bien...—me susurró al oído para después hacerme un gesto de silencio.

Seguimos platicando por horas y horas, lo que para mí era bebida tras bebida. Seguimos platicando de estupideces la mayoría del tiempo mientras de vez en cuando hablábamos de cosas un poco personales como nuestros trabajos pero preferíamos juguetear, siendo que coquetear con Roxas era algo entretenido por sus cortantes respuestas burlonas. Decidí quedarme con el rubio hasta que su turno terminara, y eso fue tarde así que para ello me encontraba demasiado ebrio.

—Roxy… ¿ya nos vamos?—en realidad no puedo confirmar si dije eso, porque estaba demasiado ebrio, pero al menos así es como yo creo que las cosas sucedieron—¡estoy listo para ser quien quiero ser!—comencé a parlotear como loco.

—Axel, no voy a dejar que te vayas conduciendo como estas,—me dijo con una mueca gallarda—tan sólo necesito que me digas dónde vives y yo te llevo en mi motocicleta.

—Sí, nos vamos a hacer todo lo que he hecho bien mal...—tan sólo logro recordar de manera precisa que no paraba de mencionar el cambiar como persona y ser quien quería ser.

—Claro… esperame unos minutos, ráfaga de llamas danzantes.—me dijo para después desaparecer.

—When you walk away you don't hear me say please oh baby don't go...—comencé a cantar como un estúpido ebrio.

A lo poco Roxas volvió y me sacó del bar, me indicó su motocicleta, aunque más bien era algo como una motoneta bastante descuidada que sólo estaba pintada de blanco y negro. Otro rubio con afición al blanco y negro. Me dio el casco a lo que yo me lo logré poner, creo que son su ayuda. Al subirnos lo abracé de la cintura y me recosté en su espalda con intención de dormir, aunque supongo que ante la vista de cualquiera ello era una escena extraña siendo que un hombre de casi dos metros de altura abrazado a otro que era notoriamente más bajo que él…

—Axel, no te duermas, necesito que me digas donde vives, si te llevo a tu casa me pueden demandar por secuestro de un escritor famoso...—me entre grito y susurró el rubio.

—Where fears and lies melt away...—le canté como respuesta, a lo que el de ojos azules encendió su transporte.

—What's left to me? What's left to me now?—escuché como Roxas cantaba mientras yo trataba de darle varias indicaciones de hacia dónde ir.

Al cabo de un rato en direcciones poco comprensibles, tráfico inexistente por la hora y una que otra ley de tránsito rota, por fin llegamos al edificio donde vivía, cosa buena que yo viviera en el centro de Villa Crepúsculo así que no había tanto problema por el tiempo. Roxas me ayudó a subir y a tratar de sacar las llaves.

—Vamos, Roxy… ayúdame a ser una mejor persona, por favor.—en esos instante en que arrastré a Roxas a mi apartamento en verdad que hasta yo dudé un poco de si las bebidas no habían estado adulteradas, aunque considerando el lugar y el precio de las bebidas era una posibilidad grande.

—Axel… tengo que ir a mi casa...—me decía el rubio tratando de quitar el agarre que le tenía en un brazo.

A lo que yo le hice señas de silencio—quédate… por favor, quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez...—le supliqué de manera miserable.

Escuché un sonoro suspiro—¿y qué es lo que quieres hacer para ser mejor?—me preguntó con un aire de sarcasmo.

—Adiós a Saïx...—murmuré.

—¿Adiós a Saïx?—él repitió.

Después de eso me acerqué a una de las repisas y comencé a tomar todas esas fotos donde estaba con Saïx, la mayoría simplemente las había puesto hacia abajo o volteadas, pero ya no más, todo lo de Saïx se iría. Tomé las fotos y las tiré al piso dejando que los portarretratos se rompieran.

—No hagas eso.—me regañó de manera seca—¿no tienes alguna caja o algo para guardar todo esto?

En eso me fui directo a la cocina, siendo que ahí guardaba todas las bolsas y cajas, cuando volví traje todo lo que me fue posible tomar que sirviera para guardar cosas.

Roxas dudaba de cuáles tomar, pero era obvio que en las que el peliazul se encontraba, que eran casi todas, esas eran las que deseaba desechar. Así que en poco quitamos todas las fotografías y demás cosas que pertenecían o simplemente yo tomaba las cosas que me recordarán directamente a Saïx.

Seguimos guardando todo lo que yo le indicaba y en cierto punto todo estaba hecho un completo desorden hecho de bolsas, cajas, cosas desperdigadas, una que otro fragmento de algo roto y demás. Así duramos un rato hasta que por fin llegamos bajo indicaciones tontas de mi parte a mi cuarto. Y ahí fue cuando todo se salió un poco de orden.

—Saïx...—sollozaba de manera bizarra que hasta rayaba en lo perturbador. Me tumbé en la cama quedando boca abajo en ella. a lo que Roxas se quedó estático unos instantes para después sentarse en la cama.

—¿Ya vas a dormirte?—me preguntó con un aire de diversión.

Me giré en la cama y lancé un puño hacia arriba—necesito dejar a Saïx…—dije como si ese tipo de oraciones fueran un mantra.

Mi rubio acompañante se paró y abrió el closet—deberías de comenzar por aquí,—su tono ácido provocó que me sentara en el borde de la cama. El de ojos azules se sentó en el piso y sacó unas cajas que se encontraban hasta abajo del closet. Y me la dio de manera un tanto agresiva provocando que se cayera, varias cosas se desperdigaran en el piso—disculpa.—dijo aún en el piso para comenzar a recoger cosas pero lo que cautivo mi vista fue un ligero brillo plateado que Roxas agarró—Un encendedor...—su tono era extraño, pero eso no me importó siendo que me abalancé por el encendedor.

—Así que ahí estaba...—dije en la misma posición que el rubio mientras guardaba el encendedor en mi bolsillo—No lo agarres… us se va a enojar si sabe que perdí su regalo...—mis acciones volvieron a su estado normal opacando la nitidez que habían tenido debido a la aparición de una de las cosas más preciadas que poseía.

—Us… pues nosotros ya sabemos que lo perdiste—dijo el de orbes azules con un timbre de voz distraído.

Lo tomé del brazo y lo empuje a la cama junto con mi propio cuerpo, aunque fallé al hacerlo siendo que Roxas apenas quedó arriba de la cama y yo choqué bruscamente contra el borde para después volver a sentarme en el piso—quédate si quieres, usa la cama que yo duermo en el sofá.—logré articular y tratando de pararme.

—¿Gracias?—la confusión del rubio era aparente—bueno, ya es muy tarde y yo vivo lejos de aquí… pero no debería—no logré escuchar lo que decía siendo que me salí de esa recámara para volver a la cama improvisada que ya tenía en el sofá.

Me levanté del sofá con el usual remordimiento de haberme alcoholizado, aunque en realidad solo me arrepentía porque se sentía horrible al día siguiente.

Me apresure a llegar a la puerta, y al abrirla vi a Ienzo.

—Buenos días, Axel...—cuando mencionó mi nombre su tono de voz se disminuyó.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, te ves peor que de costumbre—me dijo con su tono de aburrimiento usual—bueno, necesito que me hagas un favor, ¿recuerdas a Aeleus?

Me rasque la nuca unos instantes—¿no es el boxeador que te ha pedido miles de veces verse y nunca acepta que seas su representante?—le pregunté aun dudando un poco de si había dicho lo correcto.

—Sí, ese mismo.—me vio intensamente un momento, lo que entendía como: "Axel eres un descortés, ¿cuando me vas a dejar pasar?" me hice a un lado de la puerta y lo dejé entrar—Bien, necesito que vayas conmigo a un almuerzo que tengo agendado con él, requiero que alguno de mis clientes le demuestre que tan bueno es el contrato conmigo—decía mientras buscaba con la mirada algún lugar decente donde sentarse. Tomó su teléfono e hizo una llamada rápida—Even, confirma la cita con Aeleus Skysplitter de hoy por favor.—y colgó—Sino me apresuro en que firme, el bastardo travesti de Lumaria y su perra psicópata de Arlene me lo ganaran...—murmuró así mismo con ira, cosa extraño de presenciar, entonces me volteó a ver—bueno, el almuerzo es en la tarde, pero preferí venir desde temprano conociendo tus… costumbres y ya que prefiero no ser sorpresivo—iba a decir algo más pero su mirada se distrajo en dirección a la puerta de mi cuarto—Oh, disculpa, parece que tienes un invitado de la noche… bueno, toda la información la mandare por mensaje instantáneo a tu teléfono celular, nos vemos en la tarde.—decía mientras se escuchaba como la puerta de mi recámara era abierta dejando ver a un rubio que como yo se había despertado con lo que llevaba puesto ayer. Ienzo se retiró rápidamente del apartamento, aunque no fue hasta momentos después que había captado que Ienzo tenía la idea equivocada sobre Roxas.

Lo voltee a ver, se veía desarreglado y con una cara de enojo mañanero—así que… ¿te quedas para el desayuno?—le pregunté sin idea de que otra cosa decir.

—

 **Sr./Srta. Senshi Hisaki Raiden** : Disculpeme si me tardé en este capítulo pero debido a que este es el capítulo más largo y aparte este cuenta como el final del prólogo de esta historia. Sí todos los capítulos anteriores en conjunto a este son como un prólogo. En otras cosas... probablemente usted me odie por lo que le sucede a Axel en este capítulo siendo que aquí Axel sufre aún más y el tema de ello es recurrente, espero y me siga leyendo sin importar esto. Oh, y está cerca con lo de Axel Flynn, sí es un pseudónimo pero no existe porque sea su nombre de escritor. Y Saix posee la misma razón de tener un nombre diferente. Algo que me gustaría mencionar es que trato que todo sea lo más ambiguo posible, porque un plot twist no sería uno sino es sorpresivo, pero me disculpo si nunca deje cosas como el trabajo de axel como algo fácil de entender siendo que ello no es correcto.

Supongo que el misterio del novio ya es obvio junto con otros, o al menos yo creo eso por las múltiples pistas que dejo en los capítulos pero tal vez para mí sea obvio porque yo soy quien lo escribe… pero bueno. Agradezco que usted sea mi lectora, siendo que en verdad tener un review es genial y en verdad que ayuda a escribir. Y una última cosa, ¿sería tan amable de explicarme lo de: " la frase de Axel con respecto a Saix me recordó un poco a lo que dice Daniel Radcliffe en la película: Victor Frankenstein: "Es dificil juzgar la crueldad cuando nunca te han tratado bien"" es que no lo entendí y me causa una gran curiosidad conocer a que se refiere.

 **Comentarios de WarriorAB (el esque-escritor en prácticas):**

Muchas gracias si alguien esta leyendo esto, siendo que este es mi primer intento escribiendo. En otras cosas, debido a un imprevisto de vacaciones el siguiente capítulo tardará un poco más de lo normal. Creo que eso seria todo lo que me gustaría denotar al respecto de la historia. Ojala y les haya gustado este capitulo sin importar el cambio abrupto en el timing de la historia por este capítulo. Bueno, Warrior les manda saludos y unas felices vacaciones (si están en ese periodo), por favor comenten sobre mis errores para poder mejorar, adiós.


	5. Capitulo 5: Memoria Lejana

Una sonrisa caótica, era encantadora pero supongo que ello indicaba un alma inestable y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, aquellos ojos azules que usualmente te miraban con un matiz activo, no era amigable sino juguetón, unos cabellos rubios que se acomodaban como un campo de trigo que había sido arrasado por múltiples torrentes de viento y unas desconcertantes cejas castañas era lo único que me hacía salir de la fantasía que armaba en mi mente al ver como Roxas comía el desayuno más simple que había armado porque había olvidado comprar ayer debido a mi severo quiebre emocional.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara?—el rubio tendía a escupir amargura pura de su boca, no es como si sus palabras fueran crueles pero su tono era impresionantemente amargo pero amable, como si estudiará cada suceso.

—No, bueno, extrema infantilidad.—y heme ahí, yo siendo ácido, que según la química es el contrario a la amargura. Sinceramente no me encontraba de humor para juguetear porque la resaca aún me pesaba y era obvio que Roxas no era una persona mañanera.

Él simplemente me lanzó una mirada asesina y apretó un instante el cuchillo como si quisiera clavarlo en mí, después desvió la mirada a su plato y siguió comiendo. Mientras él seguía enfocado en su comida yo me dediqué a observarlo detenidamente, era… extraño, era como si fuera él pero obviamente había crecido, pero… esas cejas, usualmente creaba algo como un retrato escrito de las personas que conocía o que me eran importantes, y esas cejas eran lo único que hacían a Roxas… bueno, Roxas en mi mente, a menos que dijera que aquel chico rubio tenía trece años cuando lo conocí y este veintitrés, aparte que las edades concordaban, hace diez años fue cuando había comenzado a salir con él, Roxas era como un extraño recordatorio de que estaba recibiendo mi karma.

Y entonces, mientras seguía comiendo, mi mente divagaba con los múltiples sucesos que me habían sucedido en este mes y medio. Primero y aparentemente como el dedo que había presionado el gatillo, era la desaparición de Saïx, sí, me había abandonado, pero aquello era como si él simplemente nunca hubiera formado parte de mi vida, sólo no volvió, después había sido el conocer a Roxas y Xion, aquellos chicos que por razones que aún no lograba entender me trataban como a un amigo, en verdad que no entendía porque las personas eran tan amables a veces, y por último, Kairi. Nada me ponía más nervioso que saber que ella se encontraba aquí y que me había visto, ¿me habrá reconocido después de tantos años? Digo, mis ojos siempre serían verdes con un tono que ella solía describir que era igual de ácido como yo y mi cabello seguía siendo un extraño mar de picos carmesí, lo único que era distinto de lo que una vez fue eran los tatuajes que se postraban abajo de mis ojos, dos lágrimas invertidas, yo sabía que había decidido que fueran así por varias razones pero prefería hacerme creer que me los había hecho porque lucían geniales.

Según Ienzo, era usual de mi que sonara como un charlatán de más cuando un libro mío se publicaba, según él era porque toda mi mente se acumulaban con mis ideas, aunque él nunca leyera mis pensamientos creo que era obvio que si hablaba de manera exagerada por igual pensaba de una manera igual o hasta peor. No pude terminar de comer, y en verdad no importaba si terminara de comer, no es como si tuviera que ir a trabajar, ser escritor era muy aburrido de vez en cuando.

—¿Iras por tu carro al bar?—me pregunta con un tono desconcertante y neutral Roxas.

—De manera probable, tengo que ir a comprar los… comestibles, de cualquier modo.—expresé con desgana y con un ligero suspiro.

—Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabes?—no, no lo sabía en realidad, me sentía más como un grito de muerte que nadie escuchaba.

—¿Necesitas más café para estar vivo, Roxy?—¿estaba huyendo de responder o tan sólo ignoraba algo que yo ya sabía? en ese momento y aún ahora no soy capaz de contestarme ello.

Él simplemente me acercó su taza que llevaba inscrita: "La Mejor Abuela", la tomé a la par que agarraba la cafetera para servirle—ustedes personas mañaneras me sorprenden...—musitó mientras le entregaba la taza.

—Roxas, tengo resaca, estás loco si crees que estoy de buen humor...—le contesté con un suspiro mientras desviaba la mirada a otro lado. Mis manos se sentían temblorosas al punto de creerlas etéreas, desde hace rato era que estaban así pero en estos instantes era algo insoportable, como cada vez que sentía que mi mundo se venía abajo, parecía que los momentos de descontrol no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana.

—Entonces, ¿quieres que te lleve al bar por tu auto?—me preguntó para después musitar algo bajo cuando le dio un gran trago a su café—aún no abren y tampoco tengo turno hasta en la tarde, pero supongo que debería llevarte...—sonaba distraído, su tono había estado así desde que salió de ese cuarto, claro que se encontraba combinado con enojo matutino pero sus divagaciones eran casi tangibles—aunque técnicamente eres un secuestrador, me mantuviste aquí contra mi voluntad.

Una sonora carcajada salió de mí, era rara e incómoda, pero era verdadera aunque probablemente demasiado exagerada para lo que había sido en chiste de Roxas. Lo voltee a ver, aquellos orbes me veían con diversión pero a la par que su cara expresaba un desinterés total—debo de aceptar que me lleves, cualquier cosa porque no le hables a la policía.—una contestación suave que tan sólo quería seguir sonando alegre.

—El baño se encuentra en el cuarto donde dormiste, por si deseas ducharte,—me levanté de la mesa y recogí los platos siendo que Roxas ya había devorado todo en el suyo mientras que en el mío aún quedaba la mitad de mi desayuno—si deseas algún cambio, por mí no hay problema alguno.—le indiqué con un tono que era extrañamente distante.

—Gracias...—dijo somnolientamente para después consumir todo lo que le restaba a su taza de un solo trago.

Mi huésped se retiró a ducharse a lo que yo solo me decidí a sentarme en la sala. Introduje una mano a mi bolsillo de mis vaqueros a lo que fui recibido con una textura metálica por un momento me sorprendí hasta que había recordado lo sucedido y una gran alegría surcó por mi ser como una errática brisa de verano que no logra calmar un calor insoportable pero sólo lo hace más incómodo.

He ahí que viene un pensamiento, tal vez que me alarme lo que alguien dijo y como lastimaba, o algo que hice y falló de ser algo agradable, todas las cosas que una vez dije ahora se habían vuelto en un enjambre en mi mente que logré esparcir un instante gracias al sonido del encendedor abrirse y cerrarse.

Toma un momento tan sólo para pensar en confianza y amor.

Una tarde lluviosa en Vergel Radiante, como si toda la energía de aquella ciudad hubiera desaparecido o simplemente la apatía de las personas la había absorbido. Los recuerdos raros de una juventud con unos extraños arrepentimientos. Esperar por el transporte público enfrente de la escuela sin poseer alguna protección de la lluvia era algo poco conveniente. Isa se había ido antes que yo, y la escuela se encontraba desolada a las horas a las que me encontraba.

Los minutos pasaron y ante la falta de transporte público ya me había decidido a salir, aunque las probabilidades de terminar mojado y enfermo eran preocupantes. Observaba el cielo en busca de alguna tregua divina, cosa que simplemente no sucedía. Entonces se escucharon unos gritos en la escuela.

—¡¿Qué te hace creer que alguien te va a querer como yo te quiero?!—aquello me desconcertó bastante, sonaba a algo preocupante y a las horas de la escuela podría ser algo de ámbito violento—¡respondeme, sabes que sin tus dos amigos no tienes a nadie más que a mí!—corrí de inmediato guiandome de donde provenían los gritos. Descubrí que venían de la cancha y al llegar ahí observé a uno de los chicos problema de la escuela saliendo de los baños de la cancha, con esos picos oscuros y esos aberrantes ojos amarillos mientras su aura se sentía pesada debido a su ego y era voluminosa como las plumas de un pavo real.—¿Se te perdió algo, Lea?—escupió mi nombre mientras seguía caminando y salía por la puesta por la que yo había entrado.

Si algo tenía seguro es que Vanitas era la negatividad andante en este mundo, así que me dirigí a los baños de la cancha temiendo por la persona con la que había tenido aquella agresiva conversación.

—¡Ey, Axel!—un grito me sacó de golpe de mis pensamientos.

—¡Mande!—grité aún más fuerte debido a mi pereza de no desear levantarme del sofá que se encontraba en un estado asqueroso porque era mi cama.

—¡¿Me podrías pasar una toalla y un cambio de ropa?!—se escuchó un grito aún más fuerte proveniente del baño.

—Esta bien...—decidiendo no gritar más simplemente murmuré para después guardar el encendedor en mi mano y dirigirme al cuarto aunque el sonido que había salido de mi boca sonaba más como una amorfa queja. Una balada sin energía o un réquiem hacia mi falta de emoción, así sonaban mis lúgubres y pesados pasos pero no lograba descifrar si aquello era porque seguía con resaca o los recuerdos que tenía, hace años que siquiera me inmutaba con la decencia de sentirme culpable al respecto. Y lo peor era que dirigirle la mirada a Roxas sería una completa agonía que me tenía bien merecido. Entré al cuarto y busqué la ropa de menor tamaño en el closet, a lo que me di cuenta que después de todo lo de ayer era que cualquier cosa que se encontrara dentro de este apartamento no se encontraron en una posición usual. Al final encontré una camiseta que a mí me quedaba al talle y unos pantalones capri, creo yo que eso bastaría. Aunque yo también debía de buscar un cambio. Tomé una de las toallas que se encontraban tiradas.

Me acerqué al baño y abrí la puerta, ¿desde cuando mi baño era un sauna?, el rubio aun seguía en la ducha, pero supongo que sí me llamó seria porque ya iba a terminar—Roxas, aquí te dejo todo—decía mientras dejaba las cosas.

—Gracias.—escuché mientras salía del baño y la corriente de agua se comenzaba a cerrar.

Después de que yo también me aseara salí con el de orbes azules, me era un tanto incómodo abrazarme a él en su motoneta debido a la diferencia de alturas, siendo que en vez de agarrarlo de la cintura mis brazos iban en diagonal de su pecho hasta su cadera y eso que me encontraba un poco lejos de él. Aunque me era un poco extraño, no lograba sentir algo físico hacia Roxas, obviamente que lo encontraba atractivo pero ningún rastro de deseo hacia el rubio, aunque poseía una teoría del porqué de ello. Y eso fue una tortura mientras avanzabamos por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo. Aparte, de mi corazón Saïx aun no desaparecía, era como si el peliazul se lo hubiera llevado con él así que ahora todo me confundia al punto de perderme a mi mismo.

—Bueno, es aquí.—decía el conductor mientras paraba en la acera. Lo solté para después bajarme.

—Ey...—desvié la mirada hacia el cielo—gracias por todo, Roxas...—le ofrecí una mano en una mezclada forma de saludo y agradecimiento, él aceptó mi asentimiento tomando mi mano y estrechandola.

Soltó mi mano dejándola extrañamente fría—no hay problema, Axel—dijo para después colocarse en posición para conducir—si llegas a necesitar ayuda de nuevo ya sabes como encontrarme, amigo.—se despidió con eso y una errática sonrisa que me hizo sentir una ligera alegría, un simple pensamiento infantil de que le agradas a alguien y esa persona está decidida a ayudarte con lo que te suceda. Sonreí para mi mismo e hice un puño con la mano que el rubio había estrechado, suspiré y me dirigí en dirección a mi carro, cosa que tardó debido a que no recordaba dónde se encontraba.

Al por fin encontrar mi automóvil saqué las llaves, pensé en volver a mi apartamento pero el hecho de que estuviera hecho un desastre y que no había hecho las compras cambiaron mi rumbo hacia el supermercado, mientras conducía me decidí por romper la ley y marcarle a Ienzo porque aún no tenía una idea clara de porqué iba a su cita con el boxeador.

—Axel, hace unas horas que nos vimos no es necesario que me hables.—eso fue lo primero que escuché al escuchar que habían tomado la llamada.

—Para ser Wise no eres tan sabio, ¿sabias eso?—le contesté casi con una sonrisa tangible a través de mis palabras.

—¿Qué deseas, Hanekoma?—Ienzo estaba enojado, aunque su voz fuera monótona el uso de mi verdadero apellido me indicaba que algo le sucedía.

—Ienzo, ¿qué sucede?—le cuestioné escondiendo mi teléfono celular de la vista de unos policías.

—Me acabo de enterar que Lumaria y Arlene también tienen algo programado con Skysplitter, así que entre estrés y enojo no sé qué hacer...—se lo tenía que decir, Ienzo llevaba meses con varias citas de trabajo con ese boxeador y él era el único que no se daba cuenta de que sucedía.

—Ienzo, ese boxeador, Aeleus Skysplitter...—pensé un instante mi respuesta un instante, pero entonces me di cuenta que no tenía caso alguno, Ienzo no haría caso a algo que él no encontraba lógico o al menos no tomaría en consideración algo que yo le diría—no, nada, nos vemos en la tarde, ¿pero me explicas bien el motivo de todo eso?—le cuestioné tratando de cambiar el tema.

—Oh, pues...—aquella pregunta lo desconcertó un instante—debido a que eres mi primer cliente sería recomendable que viera como trabajo, aparte que ya con cuatro años supongo que eso debería de detonar algo mejor...—se escuchó un ligero suspiro del otro lado, sofocado y vacío, como Ienzo mismo. Y me encontraba confundido, no sabía con quién estaba hablando, ¿acaso era con la obstinación de ser mejor pero su inexperiencia le tomaba por sorpresa o aquel niño que sigue buscando la aprobación de su padre?

—¿Tienes alguna idea clara de que deseas hacer en todo esto?—le pregunté tratando de aminorar mi obvio tono burlesco.

—De manera sincera… no.—musitó de manera clara, daba una sensación de al decirlo quedarse pensando unos instantes—Yo tan sólo había pensando que con un cliente todo quedaría en claro...—un largo y sonoro suspiro—no tengo la menor idea de que hacer...—terminó con eso.

Pensé unos instantes sobre qué decir, porque en verdad no sabía que decirle a Ienzo, porque aunque sentía que debía hablarle de todo a la par estaba pensando de si le estaba hablando sobre su trabajo o sobre su vida social—mira… ya lo resolveremos, Ienzo.—fue lo único que pude decir. Soy un gran fracaso andante. Como una reliquia que se mantenía en mi mente, como el closet imaginario de mi psique, ahí era donde aquellas crueles acusaciones se guardaban entre arrepentimientos y múltiples auto juicios, aunque sin importar cuánto trataba aquellas tóxicas palabras se mantenían fríamente guardadas en mi ser, no interesaba que desde hace años le huía ahí seguían.

—Está bien, Axel...—su tono era ambiguo y distante, como un pensamiento a la deriva que aun cuando lo tratas de recordar este parece estar en la misma distancia. Colgó sin más, obviamente que sin importar cuanto tratase ello se le notaba. Di un ligero resoplido y seguí conduciendo.

Llegue a un supermercado distinto que al de ayer, era irónico, yo sabía que mi vida simple y oculta era un sueño que algun dia tenia que terminar, no podía estar huyendo de mi pasado por todo lo que restaba vivo, aún así tengo la poca decencia de actuar como si la realidad me hubiera estrellado como si de un tren se tratase, claro, cuando ella por fin me había alcanzado. Alcé la mirada al cielo, como si tratase de buscar una respuesta pero lo único que encontré fue un cielo que comenzaba a ser invadido por múltiples nubes grisáceas. He ahí cuando lo recordé. Aquellas memorias invasivas que simplemente no pedían permiso o perdón.

Lo encontré tirado en el piso, llorando y con varias marcas, por suerte todas eran de golpes y ninguna era una cortada o algo así, no había sangre. Aunque me encontraba más calmo debido a todo, el hecho de que un chico de nuevo ingreso se encontraba lastimado y llorando después de haber escuchado varios gritos por parte de Vanitas era algo más preocupante.

—Ey, ¿te encuentras bien?—le pregunté mientras me arrodillaba enfrente de él, unos enrojecidos orbes azules me miraron con duda—disculpa, pregunta estupida, ¿te ayudo a levantarte?—le ofrecí una mano. Me siguió observando con duda, a lo que yo le brinde una sonrisa, lo que hizo que su mirada mostrara señal de alarma por un instante pero ahora con una ligera curiosidad. Correspondió mi asentimiento tomando mi mano, se encontraba amoratada pero mantenía cierta calidez en ella, me levantè y despues lo ayudé a hacer lo mismo, de inmediato me volteó a ver y me sonrió, para ser alguien que acababa de tener una paliza.

—No te preocupes, me encuentro bien...—sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y tenía un notorio hilo en la voz, tomaba mi agarre como un soporte, todas esas cosas eran notorias pero aun asì aquel chico ponía todo su esfuerzo en ser fuerte. Lo solté un instante y se tambaleó por ello, acto seguido le coloqué una mano de la cintura mientras mi brazo lo rodeaba por la espalda.

—Te ayudo a ver si todavía hay alguien en la enfermería—me le acerqué aún más quedando costado con costado obligandolo a que su brazo quedara suelto detrás de nosotros—pon tu brazo en mi hombro, no seas tímido—traté de que mi voz no poseyera algún rastro de lujuria en el, pero eso no evitó que aquel rubio al que sostenía se sonrojara. Despues de unos incomodos momentos de silencio colocó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, la posición no era tan extraña debido a que nuestras alturas no eran tan distintas, su mano temblaba en mi hombro.

—Gracias...—murmuró a lo bajo mientras desviaba la mirada.

¿Aquellos recuerdos eran dulces cosas que se mantenían en mi mente o eran masoquistas torturas que utilizaba para justificar los altibajos de mi vida? Es tan impresionante como tantas veces nos proclamamos como nosotros cuando en realidad no sabemos quien somos.


	6. Capitulo 06: Reminiscencia Efimera

Y como todo en la vida, después de hacer algo divertido, unos ejemplos son embriagarse, salir con alguien e ir de compras, siempre vendrá algo increíblemente horrible, siendo que ante esto sigue la resaca, el rompimiento y tener que acomodar las compras. Volví a mi apartamento después de hacer la despensa, eso de ya no tener que ahorrar para un estúpido anillo de compromiso te hace darte lujos, como múltiples idas a un bar que se podrían catalogar como el comienzo de alcoholismo, y comprar varias cosas innecesarias en el supermercado.

Dejé las múltiples bolsas, que logré subir bajo mil y un esfuerzos pero lo logré, esparcidas en el piso del comedor, el apartamento era pequeño de todas formas, no era como si la cocina y el comedor no estuvieran juntos.

Me abalancé hacia el cuarto, seguía con algunos síntomas de la resaca, el dolor de cabeza era el más notorio, en esos instantes no pensaba en mi eterna ira hacia la fragancia de Saïx impregnada en las sábanas, pero al quedar boca abajo y respirar, aquel olor que me embriaga había quedado como una nota suave o de fondo ante otro aroma, aquello me desconcertó un rato hasta que por fin había recordado que Roxas había dormido ahí la noche anterior. Me levanté de inmediato, primero me negaba a seguir oliendo a Saïx y ahora no deseaba sentirme como un gran acosador al poseer el aroma de aquel rubio en mis sábanas. He ahí cuando decidí que en verdad debía lavar todo referente a la cama.

Lancé un murmullo inentendible, tener responsabilidades de casa era horrible, ¿por qué las personas debemos aprender a seguir adelante en la vida y aprender de nuestros errores? Si se nos permitiera quedarnos estáticos y tristes en un solo lugar para morir deprimidos todo en la vida sería más sencillo. Pero la realidad te golpea como si de un proxeneta se tratase, y es cierto, nosotros sólo somos las viles prostitutas de entretenimiento de la realidad.

Tomé las sábanas y las hice un montón, en conjunto con las fundas de las almohadas, una lavadora para sólo esto era como una gran tortura a mi billetera que acababa de ser succionada en una compra de despensa, y no pensaba ir al cajero automático aparte que ello sería un gasto en gasolina, como odio ser adulto, o al menos aborrezco no haber tenido tan poco tiempo como adolescente.

Me senté en la cama, que ahora sólo era un colchón en sí, pasé todo mi pelo hacia atrás con una mano y me recosté ahí. En verdad que no tenía una mínima fracción de energía disponible para hacer algo, aparte que mi antojo era inexistente. Como estar atrapado en una tumba, o al menos en una pesadilla en la que sentías una pesadez sobre ti, algo de donde no escapas. Si tan solo le pudiera hablar de nuevo a Saïx, tan sólo verlo una vez más…

—Hoy volveré a dormir en nuestra cama… y todo sigue igual para mí—le decía a Saïx, no estaba pero aquel mensaje era para él—el aire aquí sigue siendo el de cuando estabas, ya pasó el tiempo pero es difícil olvidar cuando yo sigo aquí...—un ligero suspiro, como los últimos rayos de luna antes de que el sol salga—te quiero ver, ven y dime a la cara, dime la verdad, no tengas piedad—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer—¿cómo fue que me dejaste de amar?—un puchero ahogado, al igual que yo, ahogado en la amargura de lo que era ahora, no deseaba estar sin él—dime porqué, yo aún quería hacerte feliz… quería que fueras feliz conmigo, ven y cuéntame todo lo que nunca me dijiste...—tome una almohada para cubrirme la cara y lanzar unos gritos

Lo he intentado, olvidar, ignorar, seguir, pero solo estoy ocultando como me siento, estoy destruido, aun lo amo. Quisiera no tener que volver a esto, tan solo para quitarme este dolor, ¿qué hice para dejar de merecer ser amado? ¿En verdad nunca había sido suficiente para él? Nunca logré ser la persona que él quería, ¿acaso alguna vez me amó por quién soy? Y Saïx simplemente se va de mí. Aunque me hubiese hecho mal yo aún deseo que siguiera conmigo.

Me lo merezco, y lo sé.

Saqué de mi bolsillo aquel encendedor, aquel plateado objeto que aún guardaba con un gran cariño. Claro, a él también le había prometido que nunca lo dejaría como Saïx prometió. Amarnos hasta el fin de los tiempos, en las buenas y en las malas, supongo que a veces se nos olvida que nos robamos el corazón de las personas. Si tan solo siempre hubiéramos hablado con la verdad. Tal vez nos equivocamos pero de nuevo esa confusión de haber estado en la certeza que estaríamos con alguien y después darnos cuenta que no fue más que una ilusión vagabunda que solo huía de lo que una vez fue o tal vez algo que simplemente nunca fue. Lo abrí y prendí, observé el vaivén de las llamas, todos los días trato de cambiar la rutina para olvidar de lo que una vez fue mi vida con el peliazul, pero al igual que las flamas, tan solo se movían en una danza que pretende ser grande mas sigue en el mismo punto. Yo aún quiero despedirme, tan solo un día más, pero eso también era mentira. Diría que fue un adiós cuando aún no me quiero alejar.

Cerré el encendedor y sentí como si el metálico sonido hubiese hecho un eco en lo que ahora era mi cueva, una cripta llena de mis sueños y esperanzas de una vida con mi lunático. Bueno, ahora ya no era mi lunático. Este amor solo está siendo mi verdugo, y no me resisto ante mi obvia ejecución, así que la única pregunta es que me detiene… simplemente esa respuesta no existe.

Aún no lo he olvidado, por más que siga sé que aún lo amaré, al igual que aún sigo amando a Ventus.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer sin plan tan sólo gotas que esperaban chocar con el duro suelo como si de un suicida se tratase ello hacía como una fría cortina helada, había dejado a aquel rubio en la enfermería siendo que con sus lesiones que aunque ninguna era grave se notaba que dolería por un buen rato. Suspiré, la parada de autobús estaba un tanto apartada de la escuela, que horrible. Maldecía a mis adentros, por idiota no me había traído un paraguas. Me quedé varios minutos observando como la lluvia simplemente no se detenía, no llevaba alguna sudadera u otra cosa, era enfermedad respiratoria segura, pero no tenía de otra.

Pero de todas formas había preferido esperar un rato más, o al menos esperaba que algún milagro sucediera, mas yo sabía que esperar por algo tan improbable e infantil era como pedirle un deseo a una estrella. Los milagros no son cosas que se regalan. Y aun así…

Cuando ya me había decidido a salir corriendo como si fuera uno de los doce trabajos, pero de todas formas algo en mí me hacía detenerme, probablemente era el sentido común. Al dar un paso en dirección a la salida una voz me detuvo—¡ey!—retrocedí—espera, por favor—voltee a ver, era aquel rubio. Caminé en su dirección, tenía unos cuantos vendajes y los moretones se le veían cubiertos de alguna sustancia, cojeaba un poco pero no se observaba como algo de lo que debiera preocuparse.

—¿Sucede algo?—le pregunté un poco distante, era lindo pero si estaba relacionado con Vanitas significaba que los problemas eran seguros, como una extraña adrenalina que te obliga a seguir buscando un tóxico vértigo, ese sentir seco en una garganta que se cierra pero la cabeza se llena en dopamina.

—Quería agradecerte—se escuchaba avergonzado, pero ligeras notas de alegría eran presentes en su voz, aquello me tranquilizaba. Estuvimos observándonos unos instantes, aparentemente ningún encontraba qué decir.

— ¿Entonces…?

Su mirada se iluminó y en su cara se colocó una mueca de sorpresa—oh, claro, ¡gracias!—me regaló una cálida sonrisa haciéndome ignorar el húmedo frío que calaba hasta el alma.

Desvié la mirada hacia la cortina de gotas que era la lluvia—no hay de que, hice lo que cualquiera haría.

—Ten toma. —sentí un ligero empuje con algún objeto, lo voltee a ver y me encontré con el chico ofreciendo un paraguas

— ¿Y cómo es que volverás a tu casa?—le pregunté con un tono apático.

—No te preocupes, llamaron a mi padre así que vendrá por mí...—un tono de vergüenza escalaba en su voz mientras decía eso, bajó la mirada mientras estiraba más el brazo. No me veía en la opción de negarme, algo en mí no me permitía dejarlo con el brazo tendido. Suspiré a lo bajo y reí para mi persona, tomé la sombrilla.

—Muchas gracias...—dije con un fallido intento de ocultar una sonrisa boba junto con una expresión de un digno sin vergüenza, que un chico lindo te ofrezca una sombrilla era algo que no se conseguía todos los días, aunque de cualquier manera yo era quien lo había ayudado a ir a la enfermería. Mi mueca de animosidad se había deslizado de mi cuerpo mientras pensaba lo que había provocado una expresión de curiosidad y preocupación de parte del rubio. Sacudí la cabeza para quitarme los pensamientos de la mente, volví a sonreír para después abrir la sombrilla y colocarla arriba de mí. Me voltee y dirigí a la salida.

—Mi nombre es Ventus, —paró—pero puedes llamarme Ven.

Giré la mirada sobre mi hombro—el nombre es Lea, ¿lo captas?—y seguí con mi camino.

Abrí y cerré el encendedor dejando que el sonido metálico disipara mis pensamientos, no me gustaba pensar en él, había muchas personas a las que le debía una disculpa, pero siempre supe que lo estaba lastimando.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Para después ir la sala, y pensándolo también lavaría las cosas que había estado utilizando como mi cama improvisada en el sofá, tomé todo y lo hice una gran bola que pesaba un tanto, contando que era sólo tela. Entonces la puerta del apartamento sonó, lo que me fue extraño, ya había visto el mensaje de Ienzo y aún faltaban horas hasta que fuera a aquella cena.

Caminé unos pasos y abrí la puerta, sin siquiera preguntar quién era, me encontré con una joven de pelo azabache, aunque lo que más me llamó la atención fue el saco que llevaba con una banda en el brazo—buenas tardes, Axel.—me saludó Xion colocando una mano en la cadera mientras me daba una sonrisa.

—Oh, Xion...—me quedé un instante observándola, a comparación de las otras veces que la había visto esta vez tenía un atuendo un tanto formal, siendo que hasta llevaba una corbata, cualquier persona que no supiera de mis preferencias me vería como si la estuviera desvistiendo con la mirada a la de ojos azules, digo, mirar de abajo hacia arriba y viceversa suele ser algo de ámbito lascivo.

—Esto… sí...—desvió la mirada un instante—Roxas… tuvo un ligero inconveniente, me mandó por su ropa...—volví a mí.

—¡Disculpa…!—alcé los dos brazos, uno lo agité tratando de hacer una señal de perdón mientras que el otro se dirigió a mi nuca para después rascar—pasa, pasa...—me moví del umbral y la dejé entrar al apartamento. Dejé el montón de sábanas al lado del sofá y con un brazo le indiqué que de sentará ahí—Aja… esperame unos instantes…—me dirigí hacia el cuarto, para antes de entrar paré de inmediato— ¿no quieres algo de tomar?—le dije colocado el acto de un buen anfitrión. Me le acerque a las bolsas de compras que aún se encontraban dispersas en la sala—hay jugo… ¿agua? whiskey barato...

Me volteó a ver con una mueca de gracia—agua está bien. —dejó escapar una ligera risa. Fuí a la cocina, serví el vaso de agua y regrese rápidamente a la sala—gracias...—al ofrecerle el vaso me di cuenta que no tenía hielo, así que cuando lo iba a agarrar me retiré lentamente hacia atrás, no observé y seguí caminando en dirección trasera.

Regresé a la cocina y le coloqué el hielo al vaso, repetí los pasos—toma—le dije con una risa de nerviosismo, mierda que a veces soy malo en la socialización.

Tomó el vaso—¿te encuentras incómodo debido a mi llegada inesperada en si o soy yo debido a la conversación de la Torre de Reloj?—me preguntó de manera lenta, como si pensara exactamente en cada palabra al ser pronunciada—también podría ser por la situación en la que teóricamente tú y Roxas se ven, pero creo que sabes que Roxas me dijo que sucedió o que sé que no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal—le dio un silencioso sorbo a su bebida—aunque si me preguntas a mí, creí que es una combinación entre la situación de la torre y tu estado actual que se puede reflejar fácilmente en tu apartamento...—colocó el vaso en su regazo mientras lo sostenía con dos manos.

—Es todo, en sí...—me quedé estático un momento, odio ser leído tan fácilmente—aunque bueno, señorita detective...—observé su mirada de sorpresa que después se dirigió de manera sobria hacia la banda en su antebrazo—supongo que ya te diste de cuenta del desamparo en que me encuentro...—deje caer la mirada.

—Discúlpame por mi… indiscreción, Axel… no sé si fue por mi profesión, porque para ser sincera ello de tratar de describir memorias me afecta...—la corté de inmediato. Tal vez yo no era un profesional como ella aparentaba ser pero sabía que algo le sucedía, digo, por la banda en su brazo y por lo que dijo era lógico que ella era una detective.

—Bien, ustedes, tú y Roxas ya me escucharon sobre mi triste historia sobre mi ex novio—me senté en el sofá— ¿qué es lo que te ha estado pesando tanto?—la joven me volteo a ver atónita, sabiendo que había logrado ver a través de ella.

Se rió a lo bajo—todo comenzó hace unos meses cuando la hermana y el primo de Roxas vinieron a la ciudad, no era la primera vez en que venían a la ciudad de visita, digo, ella vino por trabajo y él suele venir en vacaciones, pero esta vez fue distinta…—se recostó en el sofá para después dejar escapar un suspiro—esta vez habían traído compañía, dos amigos de ellos vinieron también, y uno de ellos dos es un chico que…—paró de golpe, por primera vez sus palabras dejaron de pensarse por un instante.

— ¿Te gusta?—le pregunté sin más.

Su mirada bajó para perderse en unos pequeños mechones color noche que ocultaban las lunas azules en su cara—un poco, el problema de él es que me recuerda a ciertos tiempos un tanto turbios de mi adolescencia… aunque bueno, Roxas también estuvo metido en esas cosas...—su mirada subió pero ahora era obscura como si ella se encontrará distraída y distante, divagaba pero se notaba que ella seguía al tanto.

— ¿Una detective que hacía cosas ilícitas en su juventud?—traté de no sonar provocador, traté, mi tono fue seco al grado de ser confundido con incriminador.

—Sí, todos hacemos tonterías en la adolescencia, ¿verdad?—me preguntó de manera inocente, mas yo sentía que trataba de mandarme un mensaje críptico sobre mi pasado—bueno, Roxas y yo estábamos en algo parecido a una pandilla, Organización XIII se hacían llamar, cosa extraña porque siquiera eran trece integrantes…—otra vez con expresiones pérdidas, como si lo que me estuviera diciendo fuera algún cuento de hadas que trataba de recordar—en todo caso, un amigo el primo de Roxas, es como el retrato viviente del que solía ir a buscar integrantes… es el cabello, esa mirada amenazadora y esa aura llena de misterio...—soltó una carcajada—los jóvenes atraídos al peligro como una polilla a la luz…

— ¿Qué es lo que más te pesa de todo eso? supongo que algo sucedió que ahora te torturan tanto los recuerdos—le pregunté con un tono ambiguo, no se detectaba mi obvia curiosidad pero no se sabía que quería decir.

Se quedó callada unos instantes, pensando en que quería o debía decir, hasta que una sombría carcajada salió, era fría y llena de desesperación no había escuchado una así desde hace años—supongo que es sólo es algo cruel… Roxas no...—soltó sin más para después callar, había algo que no estaba diciendo algo, pero no iba a obligarla a decirlo, no estaba en el derecho a hacelo. Era obvio que llevaba guardando eso desee hacer mucho, y no era el acontecimiento en sí, sino que la manera liberadora en que lo dijo me hacía saber que era a la primera persona que le había hecho saber su pésame—Roxas nunca me culparía, pero él me encubrió, él se llevó toda la culpa...—su mirada bajó—y no sé por qué te estoy contando esto…

Aquel cuestionamiento se mantuvo en el ambiente un instante, pero yo sabía que era lo que debía decir—porque para eso están los amigos, tal vez ahora apenas nos hayamos conocido, Xion, pero quiero que sepas que no está mal que seamos amigos.—le dije con la voz más cálida y amable que tenía. El silencio reinó hasta que fuí tacleado por la joven con un fuerte abrazo, sinceramente para una chica que se veía tan pequeña tenía una fuerza bastante grande. Pero de golpe me soltó.

—No somos amigos, —dio unos pasos hacia atrás —no deberías fiarte de la gente tan fácil, pelirrojo...—me dijo fríamente. Solté una carcajada en mi mente podía escuchar a Saïx decirme eso.

Me quedé callado unos instantes, después dejé salir un extraño sonido incomprensible debido a la incomodidad—bueno, estoy solo en la vida…—fue la única respuesta coherente que había encontrado.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿eres melancólico o simplemente no sabes superar las cosas?—por un momento me cuestioné su pregunta hasta que me dí cuenta que había llorado en el cuarto y después de unos minutos Xion había llegado, así que aún era notorio que había estado lamentando.

—Los dos.—una respuesta con un severo intento de ser graciosa, pero falló de manera descomunal, así solo sonando como un comentario triste.

—Tienes demasiado corazón para un chico malo...—murmuró mientras yo recordaba que aún no le había pasado la ropa que Roxas había dejado. Aquellas palabras se quemaron en mi mente durante esos segundos, a lo que sólo pude contestar con una risa más seca que un desierto.

No tardé mucho en ir por todo, Xion ya se encontraba parada al lado de la puerta. Su pose era desesperada como si su tiempo estuviera contado, pero a determinar por la hora no era así, tal vez solo era la atmósfera entre nosotros, había dado unos pasos desorbitantes en la escala de conocer a alguien. Le ofrecí la ropa, la tomó para después solo voltear a verme con una sonrisa ligera.

—Gracias, Axel—se volteó y tomó la puerta y justo en el último instante se detuvo—nos vemos luego.

La noche era helada, con un cielo que aún era morado ante los apenas minutos después del atardecer, y yo aquí esperando a que Ienzo llegue, con un tipo con apariencia de montaña enfrente de mí. Facciones duras y una mirada tan penetradora que sentía que cada vez que me observaba estaba viendo algo atrás de mí, su cabello castaño casi rojizo se veía desordenado pero no en extremo. Era incómodo al extremo, tenía que analizarlo con la mirada para no terminar intimidado porque un tipo de casi dos metros y con el cuerpo de un fisicoculturista me juzgaba con la mirada, o al menos eso aparentaba su mirada de desgana. También algo sorprendente era su falta de hablar, en lo que había llegado a ese pretencioso restaurante sólo se había indignado a saludarme. Traté de desviar la mirada, pero lo único que había para observar era un bulevar con miles de personas pasando, aburrido.

— ¿Entonces, ya le vas a firmar el contrato a Wise?—le dije con un tono sardónico, la mayoría asumimos que el boxeador no le iba a firmar a Ienzo, después de tantas citas ya era obvio.

Me miraba con una cara que no cambiaba por ningún instante sus facciones, era como si en vez de una cara poseyera una roca.

— ¿Por qué Ienzo te dijo que vinieras?—me cuestionó ignorando mi anterior pregunta, o tal vez no la escuchó.

—Bueno, ya que yo fuí su primero...—en realidad, estaba aburrido, desde hace rato varios de los conocidos de Ienzo, y por eso me refiero a Even y a mi persona, empezábamos a tener dudas de lo que sucedía con Ienzo y este boxeador—y pues, que mejor recomendaciones que las mías—mi tono era ambiguo, no daba a conocer mucho pero exponía mis insinuaciones entre líneas. Él no contestaba, tan solo me miraba fijamente y con su perpetua expresión de ira, aunque esta vez se denotaba aún más severa… que aburrido, pensaba que me respondería de alguna otra manera, pero a estas alturas ya era obvio—entonces, ¿a ti te gusta…?

—Disculpen la tardanza. —decía Ienzo con su voz monótona de negocios.

—Acabo de llegar. —contestó de inmediato el boxeador, dejé escapar una ligera carcajada a lo bajo debido a la respuesta genérica.

—Buenas noches, mi querido Ienzo Wise, ¿pero qué son estas horas de llegar?—de nuevo, un tono ambiguo en el que no se logra denotar exactamente que quería dar a conocer, aunque yo tan solo quería ver las reacciones de Aeleus.

—Ienzo, —resonó la voz ronca del boxeador con un tono autoritario— ¿a qué nos hace el favor de acompañarnos…

—Axel, Axel Flynn, un gusto.

—He tenido una relación bastante larga con Axel a estas alturas, siendo que fue mi primer...—lenzo bajó el tono de voz mientras progresaba, cosa extraña en él. Pero no me sorprendía, al final de cuentas él ya me había dicho que no sabía qué hacer—en todo caso, ¿cómo le ha ido, Aeleus?—la formalidad ante todo, igual que su padre.

El boxeador le observó confundido pero este no parecía reconocer el ambiente de la situación, a lo que yo de nuevo no me encontraba de otra más que burlarme en silencio de todo.—Bien, ¿qué tal usted?—igual de formal, que extraño.

—Nosotros nos encontramos genial. —intervine y recalcando silaba por silaba el: "nosotros", además de una sonrisa de malas intenciones.

Aeleus se paró de la mesa—supongo que esta cita, se ha terminado—dijo sin más, aunque me encontraba sonriente, por dentro multiples dudas se comenzaban a formar hasta sentirme mal por haber jugado en todo esto.

—¿Entonces no le firmaras el contrato a Ienzo? digo, como su primer cliente soy el más apto para decirte que te estás perdiendo de la más grande promesa en agentes.—solté sin más, nada de mis juegos, tan solo la verdad—Señor Skysplitter, si desea hacer claras las cosas, hágalas claras, por favor, por el bien de mi buen amigo y agente Ienzo Wise—sin más, tan solo me decidí a pararme y dejarlos solos, Aeleus se devolvió a su asiento con un Ienzo de mirada confundida. Me reí un poco, aveces no puedo creer que alguien tan inteligente sea tan ingenuo al mismo tiempo. Al salir del restaurante me quedé en el bulevar y voltee a ver a los dos hombres, que nostalgia de las citas románticas.

Una noche en Vergel Radiante, otra noche en que me había peleado con el tío Sanae y otra noche en la que había decidido escaparme de la casa cuando debería estar encerrado en mi cuarto. Un oscuro bulevar tan solo siendo alumbrado por múltiples faros que con tenues luces amarillas dejaban ver a otras almas perdidas en la noche a mitad de sus travesías, aunque en realidad aún no era tarde ya que apenas había atardecido, pero yo ya había terminado en malos términos por este día con el tío Sanae. No tenía muchas preocupaciones, usualmente me dejaban sin molestia alguna por toda la noche sin siquiera considerar como me encontraba. Pasos sobre una banqueta compuesta por ladrillos rojos, pero yo simplemente disfrutaba de aquel espejismo de libertinaje que se me brindaba por pocas horas. Una suerte de vivir arriba de un negocio era que de manera obligatoria no se encontraba en los suburbios sino en el centro.

Pasaba por los pequeños negocios, siendo que estar entre los bares y antros me incomodaba un tanto debido a todo el desastre. Seguía avanzando hasta que mi mirada se trabó en cierto rubio que se encontraba sentado en uno de esos pequeños restaurantes. Me le quedé observando, lo encontraba atractivo y lindo, bastante si era sincero, pero lo que me hacía clavar la vista en él era como se veía, lucía incómodo y el ambiente del lugar lo hacía más obvio, incluso algunas personas lo observaban y murmuraban. Esperé unos minutos, y nada sucedía, él solo bajaba la mirada mientras el ambiente del negocio se hacía aún más pesado. Yo tan solo ví una oportunidad y la tomé.

Entré al restaurante, pero nadie me tomó importancia, todas las miradas estaban clavadas en Ventus. Me le acerqué. —Disculpa haber llegado tan tarde, Ventus—dije lo suficientemente alto como para que todos me escucharan pero que no se viera obvio, me incliné y le dí un beso en la mejilla. Tomé el asiento enfrente de él y me observaba con un ligero sonrojo debido al beso junto con una mirada de confusión por la situación. Yo tan solo esperé a que las miradas de los demás se quitaran de Ventus para hablar. —Tan solo sigue con este, soy Lea, ¿me recuerdas?—él tan solo asintió antes de sonreír, era una hermosa y cálida sonrisa, no perfecta ya que dudaba de que ello existiese pero al verla creí por un instante que sí existía aquella anhelada perfección en él.

—Entonces… Lea, ¿deberíamos presentarnos de manera completa verdad?—lanzó la pregunta con cierto aire de ingenuidad pero la diversión expresada en ella era como una brisa descarada que lograba moverme por dentro, aunque a mí no me gustaba demostrarlo.

—Supongo...—un hilo de silencio se ató entre la conversación, a lo que los dos nos volteamos a ver incómodos ante los estúpidos segundos sin ruido entre nosotros.—Lea Hanekoma, quince años… ya sabes, esa es la información principal… creo.—el rubio comenzó a reírse a lo que yo le seguí, todo era en cierto grado incómodo, pero al menos cierta burla ante ello lo aliviaba.

—Mi nombre es Ventus Strife, pero llamame Ven, y tengo trece años, ya sabes… de nuevo ingreso…

Una tarde efímera pero que en mi mente duraría por siempre. Entre la oscuridad de lo que era mi rebeldía adolescente aquellos faros azulados habían llegado a alumbrar, ¿acaso aún extrañaba esos hermosos momentos en Vergel Radiante con Ventus o extrañaba ser amado? esa preguntaba quemaba en mi subconsciente.

—Vanitas fue un imbécil al no aparecer...—le dije mientras salíamos, mi voz se degradaba y se resbalaba entre nosotros, en realidad nunca supe cuales fueron mis intenciones al pronunciar ello. Él me volteó a ver con tristeza, a lo que yo traté de contestarle con una sonrisa cálida—¿crees que algún día podremos salir en verdad? ya sabes, una cita en la que no pretendamos ser pareja.—me le acerqué y le dí un beso en la mejilla para después yo salir corriendo.

* * *

 **Sr./Srta. Senshi Hisaki Raiden:**

Y yo que ya pensaba que se había olvidado de mi fic… pero bueno. Y creía que esos misterios no eran tan obvios… aunque no atinó en lo de Kairi y Axel, pero pronto lo dejaré claro, tampoco acertó en lo de Sora. Y lo de los trillizos ya era obvio, creo. Gracias por explicarme lo de Frankestein, en verdad que le dió directo al blanco con ello, y se irá viendo más y más sobre eso.

Me alegra mucho que le guste como retrato a Roxas, porque seamos sinceros, el trío de helado de sal marina son tan humanos que son demasiado complejos de escribir, siendo que Xion aún no sé la dirección clara de lo que hago.

Qué bueno que le van gustando estos capítulos, ya que creo yo que voy mejorando. Seguiré esperando por sus comentarios.

 **Sr./Srta. Nyu-Chan:**

Muchas gracias por leerme, es genial tener otro lector que comente, ya que tener otro comentario siempre sirve como un impulso extra para escribir. ¿Fresco y fluido? Wau, muchas gracias, nunca creí recibir halagos tan geniales. Y espero que haber leído de tirón no se haya visto tan claro que el timing ha sido de cambios tan drásticos. Muchas gracias por haberse unido a esto, recuerde que su tiene alguna duda es libre de preguntar. Ya esperaré otro comentario de usted.


End file.
